Ransom
by slayer0682
Summary: Booth is forced to deal with not only his sons abduction, but the fact that Bones was taken also, as she attempted to rescue Parker. Not great a great summary, but please give it a chance. B&B. Chap.10 error has been fixed. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Ransom _

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimers: **_I don't own Bones, or any of the characters._

_Authors note:_

_This is my first fanfic, so please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope you enjoy it. I will update as often as possible._

**CHAPTER 1: Kidnapped **

Jogging across the street, Dr. Temperance cursed. She was already over 25 minutes late for her lunch date with Angela. Of course, her best friend would expect nothing less. Temperance had a habit of getting so absorbed in her work, that she would lose track of time. What could she say? Bones were her passion.

Entering Wong Foo's, she immediately spotted the gorgeous brunette leaning against the bar, talking to Sid. Temperance couldn't help but grimace as she made her way to Angela, afraid that her friend would be angry. "Sorry I'm late..." She began. Wondering briefly why so many of her sentences began with an apology.

"Let me guess. . . you got caught up in your work." Angela smiled then, taking the edge off her words. "It's okay Sweetie, I'm used to it. So what has you so enthralled this time, that you lost track of the time?" Once again, Temperance was amazed at her friends understanding nature. She had never met anyone as carefree as Ange. A lot of people wondered how two women so different could be best friends. Yet, that very thing is what created their bond. Where Angela made Temperance lighten up, and have fun on occasion; she kept Angela grounded.

"I've been working on identifying an authentic Highland warrior; dating back to the early 1300s." Her voice took on a dreamy note, that only occurred when she spoke about her work. "It's amazing Ange, he could have been affiliated with William Wallace. It will be a great addition to the Jeffersonian."

Angela couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm, and yet at the same time it made her sad. Her biggest fear was that her best friend would miss out on life, because of her obsession with the dead. She was about to tell her as much, when Sid approached with two steaming bowls of noddles. It gave Brennan a pause, as she wondered once again how Sid seemed to know just what they wanted, before they knew themselves. Booth told her it was a sixth sense, but she always scoffed at him. She didn't believe in that sort of thing. There was no evidence to prove it existed.

The women ate their meals with relish, hardly speaking until their bowls were empty. Placing her fork on the table, a mischievous smile danced across Ange's face. Temperance knew that smile; nothing good ever came from it. "So... how is our very own G-man?"

Covering her face with her hands, Temperance groaned. "Why do you always have to bring Booth in the conversation."

"Because sweetie, my life is so dull, I have to live vicariously through you."

Temperance snorted."That is an inaccurate statement. You have far greater social activity than I do."

Angela waved her hands in the air. "Do you see me chasing down bad guys, with a genuine hero-type. Not to mention the fact that the man is oozing with sex appeal. And he has saved your life on more than one occasion," She paused to catch her breath. "Face it, honey, you have a real life knight in shining armor." Brennan let her mind stew over what Angela was saying. He did seem to show up just when she needed him most. Plus the facts that he had that irritating habit of letting her hug him every time she got upset. That thought alone scared her. The dependency she had for Booth grew with each day. She hated the vulnerability it gave her. Temperance had always prided herself on being someone who needn't rely on anyone. Of course, that all changed the day she met Special Agent Seeley Booth. He began knocking down her walls one layer at a time. The strange thing was... part of her welcomed it. It was a nice reprieve to lean on someone else for once.

"You have reflective face." Angela observed. "Are you finally realizing what I have told you all along? You and Booth are meant too be."

She shook her head in denial, more out of habit than anything else."We're only friends, and partners. Nothing more." She shrugged, "besides, he's seeing Cam. You know that." Temperance checked her watch, needing an excuse to get out of the uncomfortable conversation. "I should go." Rising from her chair, she threw thirty dollars on the table. "I got this one."

Angela laughed, "you aways say that." Climbing to her feet, she pulled her friend into spontaneous hug. "Please, honey," she pleaded, "don't let him slip away. He could be your only chance at true happiness." Temperance gave her a quick squeeze before releasing her.

"I promise to not discount the idea." That was the best she could do right now. She had a plethora of issues to work out before she could even contemplate the idea. "I should go. I really am needed back at the lab."

"Of course, Sweetie. We can't let Mr. Highlander wait, now can we?" Angela teased.

After saying goodbye to Sid, she and Angela left the restaurant. They were just out the door when Temperance spotted a couple of familiar faces.

"Dr. Bones!" Cried 5-year-old Parker. Bouncing up and down excitedly; he slipped out of his mother's grasp, and all but dove into the Doctor's arms. Temperance couldn't help but chuckle, as she gave the boy a tight squeeze. She didn't know Parker well, but he elicited a feeling of deep affection from her. She was at ease with him in a way, foreign to her. Brennan was used to feeling panicky around children. Claustrophobic. Yet, Booth's son was different. _Maybe it's because he is the smaller version of your partner, _she mused. Refusing to go there right now, she turned her attention back to the boy. "How have you been, buddy?" She asked.

"Great! I got a toy car for bein' a good boy in the supermarket." He exclaimed with pride.

Smiling at his smug little grin, she returned him to his feet. "That's terrific." She told him, then looked to his mother, who stood beside him somewhat impatiently.

"Hello, Rebecca." Temperance said. Trying her best to keep her tone jovial. Rebecca was not one her biggest fans. She despised the way the woman used Parker as a tool for hurting his father. Booth was an amazing dad, and deserved better than that.

As Brennan and Rebecca exchanged pleasantries, Parker's attention was strayed to a man who stood a few feet away, holding a puppy. Parker loved animals, and wanted desperately to pet the little guy. He inched closer to the stranger, his appeal for the dog outweighing the caution in which he was taught. He was just about to reach for the puppy, when all of a sudden the man dropped the leash and wrenched Parker off the ground in one quick swoop. He dove into a pickup truck that was parked against the curb. It all happened so fast, that Rebecca barely had time to scream. Rather then submit to the uselessness of screaming for help; Brennan sprang into to action. Her mind had already noted that the truck had only one route for escape. The driver would have to take a right, because of a one way road. Wong foo's parking lot would cut out the entire corner, if she was fast enough, she could get to the truck before it disappeared down the road.

Temperance ran with speed born of pure fear. She was well aware of the statistics in kidnapping cases. The child had a significantly larger chance of being found dead than alive. That was _not _an option.

Reaching the road at the same time the truck was passing; she acted without thought of consequences. Leaping through the air, she landed with one foot on the hood of a car, and threw herself with all her might, this time landing in the bed of the moving pickup truck.

The anthropologist couldn't be certain how long she lay there for. The impact leaving her momentarily stunned. After catching her breath, she scrambled into a sitting position. Watching with trepidation as the back window slid open. The first thing she noticed was a .45 revolver pointing straight at her head. The second was the man smiling evilly at her. "Two for the price of one." He looked over at the driver, "Booth is gonna love this."

_Again, this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please review, and tell me what you think. I am going to try to update as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed it._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: His world comes crashing down**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of theses characters, the show, etc.**

_Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate the feed back. Sorry if the ending wasn't very believable; but I wanted Brennan to do something really heroic. Thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming._

Rounding the corner to Bones' office, Agent Seeley Booth couldn't help but smile as he thought of the auburn haired anthropologist. He wasn't quite sure when it happened, but suddenly she was all he could think about. Lately, he found himself jumping at any excuse just to see her. _Face it man, you got it bad. _Of course, it was not a relationship he could readily pursue. There were too many obstacles in their path. The biggest one at the moment, was Cam.

Sighing wearily, Booth wondered once again how to deal with her. He cared about Cam on some levels, didn't want to hurt her, but he would never love her. It wasn't fair to either one of them to continue this farce. He could only hope that Cam was not the petty type. If she took her anger out on Bones, it would make her life all that more difficult. Like she didn't have enough problems to contend with as it was.

As Booth let himself into her office, he was surprised to find it empty. She wasn't on the platform either. He shrugged, maybe she was at lunch.

"Looking for Dr. Brennan?" He turned at the sound of Hodgins voice.

"Yeah, she around?"

Hodgins shook his head, not bothering to hide his knowing grin. "Sorry, man. She and Ange met for lunch, they do every Monday. That's Angela's day off. " He explained. Looking at his watch he frowned. "Actually, she should be back by now."

"Do you know where they went?" Boothe asked, at the same time his phone began to ring. "Hold on," he muttered to Hodgins. He flipped open the phone, "Agent Booth."

"Seeley…"

"Rebecca?" His gut tightened at the sound of her terrified whisper. "What's wrong? Is Parker alright?"

"Oh God," she gasped. "They took him Seeley. They took my son." The last was said on a broken sob.

The impact of her words hit him like a Mac Truck. "What? Who took him?" His voice came out harsher than he intended. "Damn it Rebecca, _answer me_!"

"Parker... a man… he…"

Mentally counting to ten, he took a deep breath, and tried again. "Look, where are you?" It was obvious that he wouldn't get any useful information from the woman right now. She could barely string together a coherent sentence.

"Wong Foo's." Booth hung up the phone with out a goodbye, and raced out of the lab. Nearly running down Cam in the process.

"What was that about?" She asked Hodgins, as she watched Booth bolting for the door.

Hodgins shook his head sadly. "Nothing good."

Booth made it to Wong Foo's in record time, breaking all of the traffic laws to get there. He found the mother of his child talking to a uniformed officer. Out of habit, he flashed the cop his ID. The cop nodded sympathetically and stepped back. Obviously getting enough information from the distraught woman to know who he was.

He turned his attention to Rebecca. "How did this happen?" He tried not to sound accusing, but he couldn't help but wonder if she did everything in her power to prevent this.

Sobbing quietly, she shook her head. "It happened so fast Seeley. So fast…" Her voice trailed off, as if she was reliving the scene.

"Booth?" Turning at the sound of a familiar voice, he was surprised to see Angela. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. That didn't make sense, wasn't she out to lunch with Bones? Being nearly crippled with fear for his son, he didn't put two and two together.

"What are you doing here, Ange?"He asked. His voice came out detached, as if he wasn't really there.

Angela threw herself in Booth's arms. Tears flowing freely down her face. "She tried to stop him," she whispered. Booth shook his head, confused. "Rebecca?" He asked, still not getting it.

The woman drew back and looked at him. "Oh God, you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" He asked, becoming impatient. He didn't have time for twenty questions. His son was out there, in the hands of a criminal. No one knew better than he, that the first few hours in abduction cases were the most crucial.

"Brennan…" That one name jerked him from his thoughts. Angela continued unmercifully. "She tried to save him. Chased the truck across the parking lot. She jumped onto that car over there and dove into the bed of the pickup, as it was going by." Booth shook his head, unable to comprehend what she was saying.

"She is gone Booth. The men that have your son, have Brennan." She simplified. All of the fear, and pain he was feeling for his son was amplified. The control that he had been so desperately clinging to finally shattered. Pushing past Angela, he keeled over and began to heave. He couldn't believe this was happening. The day had started off so... normal. Then, an instant later, his whole world came crashing down. Parker... Bones, both of them gone. The two most important people in his life ripped away from him by the hands of a mad man.

Visibly pulling himself together he looked at Ange, "did you get a license plate number?" Proud that his voice came out steady. The best thing he could do for them right now was to keep a level head.

Angela shook her head. "Sorry, Sweetie. I did get a good look one of them, though. I could draw him."

Booth gave her a weak smile. "Good girl." He looked over to the skid marks, left by the truck as it whipped around the corner; and his eyes went hard. His smiled was slowly replaced by a look so deadly, Angela felt a chill go down her spine. "We'll catch the bastards." He told her, "and when we do… I will tear them limb from _fucking_ limb."

_Not a very exciting chapter, I know. The next one will be better, I promise. _

_Keep reading, and reviewing. It'll be worth it. _


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: In over her head

**Disclaimers: See disclaimers in previous chapters.**

_Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one is longer. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome._

_What have I gotten myself into this time?_ Temperance wondered with morbid amusement. She would probably be more use to Parker, if she had stayed behind and helped with the investigation. Of course, she would never have forgiven herself if anything happened to him. At least this way, she could watch over him. That is, if they didn't just kill her. With a growl of frustration, Temperance kicked the dash board.

"Now, now, is that any way for a lady to act?" Asked the driver, Hal. She doubted that was his real name, but it was what his partner was calling him. The other guy was called Frank.

Temperance gave Hal a sweet smile. "Who ever said I was a lady?" It was the first time she had spoken since they yanked her viciously through the cab window.

"And here I was beginning to think you were a mute." He teased. Brennan ignored the last remark and returned her attention to Parker. He was huddled on the truck floor, looking almost calm. He hadn't uttered one word in the past hour, they drove. His eyes widened slightly when Temperance was pulled into the truck, but had remained silent. So brave he was; just like his father. He showed the men no sign of fear, or weakness. It was rather unusual for a five year old, she mused. _Booth would be so proud. _The image of her partner sprang into her head. She wondered if she would ever see him again. The thought made her hurt in ways she couldn't fathom. She swore, that if she made it out of this alive, she would be making a lot of changes in her life.

"How do you know Booth?" She asked finally. That question had been eating away at her, from the moment she heard Frank's "two for the price of one" comment. She had already deduced that either one, or both men had a personal vendetta against Booth. This made her nervous; because nothing was more dangerous than a man intent on vengeance.

Frank grabbed her by the hair roughly, and pulled her face inches from his own. "You just mind that pretty head of yours…" He growled, "or I will rip it off."

Temperance struggled to gain control of her temper. She could break his arm in four places from their position, but not before Hal but a bullet in her. She had to be smart, bide her time until the right opportunity presented itself. And when it did… God help them both.

Jerking out of Frank's grasp, Temperance eyed him with contempt. "Just trying to make conversation."

"Bullshit." He turned to Hal, "I thought you said this lady was some kind of brilliant scientist?"_ So, Hal it is. _She had to admit, she wasn't all that surprised. Frank struck her as the more of the muscle type, so that left Hal as the brain in this operation..

"Anthropologist." She corrected absently, still mulling over the lasted bit of information. She eyed Hal curiously, _who was he?_ There were no discernible information that she got from his physical structure. The only thing she noticed was that he was favoring his left shoulder. Which could mean any number of things, none of which she could know for certain. Hal was average height, fairly lean, with black hair that was graying around his temples. If she had to guess, she would put him somewhere in his mid thirties. Not an unattractive man, all in all. Frank on the other hand was extremely good looking, with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She would put him in his late twenties.

A small whimper brought Temperance from her reveries, she turned her attention to Parker. His fear was finally winning out. Small tremors racked his small frame. "Hal, we are more than eighty miles out of the way…" She began, addressing him personally because she knew he was in charge. "Can I hold Parker? He has been balled up on that floor for over an hour now."

Hal thought for a moment, then decided there was no harm in it. Brennan let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and scooped Parker off the floor. The boy's arms wrapped around her, as if she was his life line. Temperance found herself blinking back tears. She vowed right then and there, that she would save this child. No matter the cost, he _would_ return his father.

* * *

"Go home Booth." Cullen sighed, "you know that I can't let you work this case." 

"Are you kidding me? I _need _to do this." He all but growled. "I can't trust anyone else to do.".

"My Agents know how to do there job, Booth. I'm not budging on this. This case is too personal for you."

"Your damn right it's personal!" He shouted. "Some lunatics have my son, and my… Bones."

"Go _home!_"

Booth glowered at the man before him, his anger was almost tangible. "You son of a bitch."

Rather getting angry, Cullen sighed wearily. "I'm gonna let that one go, given the current circumstances. However, I_ will_ suspend your ass if you don't get out of here_ right_ now." Booth slammed his hands down on Cullen's desk, and stood up so quickly he knocked his chair over backwards. With out another word, he stormed out of the room.

Getting in his SUV, he revved his engine and peeled out of the parking lot. Making a sharp turn, he sped down the road, heading toward the Jeffersonian. _Go home, my ass._ Booth wasn't the type to sit by idly, and wait for someone else to take action. Maybe Angela had sketched the bastards face already. His gut told him that this wasn't a random kidnapping. Nor, did he think it was a common criminal that he put behind bars. This was personal.

His mind drifted to Bones. If anyone could protect his son, it was her. He smiled despite himself, _hell, she could probably kick his ass. _Booth wondered for the hundredth time, what prompted her to chase down that truck. She was pretty gung ho, but she never reacted without thinking about the consequences.

Blowing through a stop sign, he dug around his pocket looking for his cell phone. Taking it out, he punched in a familiar number.

"Hello?" Angela answered after the third ring.

"Where are you?" He asked, forgoing the pleasantries.

"At the lab, working on my sketch. I have Hodgins analyzing a dirt sample I got from the dog."

Booth frowned. "Dog?"

"The puppy that was used to lure Parker away from his mom."

No one had told him that part. Booth felt tears forming in the back of his eyes. Parker never could resist the little fur balls. Oh God… what if was never again to see one. What if… _NO_! He was not going there. Parker would be okay. Bones would see to that. When they got out of this mess, Booth was buying Parker his very own puppy. Screw what Rebecca thought.

"Booth? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few." He paused, "Ange… thank you." Booth hung up the phone and stuffed back in his pocket. Cutting the wheel one last time, he tore into the Jeffersonian parking lot.

* * *

Temperance was uncertain how long they had been driving for. She had fallen asleep, despite herself. Only waking, when Hal pulled down a gravel road. She had no idea what town they were in, only that they were somewhere in Virginia. 

"Awake are we?" Frank asked caustically. Saying nothing, Brennan stared out the window. Looking for any sign as to where they were. Of course, nothing came. They were in the middle of no where.

After another twenty minutes of driving, they finally stopped. Parking in front of a rundown farm house, Hal turned off the ignition.

"Welcome to your new home, darling." He drawled, in a phony Southern accent.

"I liked my old home just fine." She muttered, causing Hal to chuckle

"Come on Doc, get out of the car." He motioned at her with his gun. "And don't try any of that fancy karate shit." Offering a nod of compliance, she clutched the still sleeping Parker to her chest, and slid out of the truck. Her mind went through several different scenarios of escape, each one of them ending badly. If she was by herself, she might stand a chance of getting away unscathed, but she wasn't willing to risk Parker. Staring at the blighted area, she was filled with a sense of foreboding. _Face it, Temperance... you're screwed. _

_I know this is dragging on a bit, just bear with me. It will pick up in the next couple of chapters. _

_Keep reading and reviewing. _


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Title: Cracking Bones**

_I'm glad you guys are liking this so far. Your reviews have been great._

Two hours had gone by since Brennan and Parker were locked in a small room of the basement. She tried to remain calm for Parker's sake, but truth was she was beginning to feel like a caged animal. Pacing restlessly, she cursed under her breath. What were they planning? If Hal's intentions were to kill them, they would have done so already._ Maybe they were planning on death by boredom, _she thought glumly.

"Dr. Bones?" Parker's asked slightly unsteady. The boy had barely spoken a word since they arrived.

"Hey, there's no need for formality." She told him, "just call me Bones."

"Like daddy?"

She smiled at him. "Yes. Just like daddy does." Closing the distance between them, she knelt down in front of the small cot, where he sat. "Now what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Parked hesitated for an instance, "are we going to die, Bones?" Temperance closed her eyes, fighting back the tears.

"No, baby." She whispered, taking him into her arms. "You're not going to die." She held him against her, and rubbed his back. His arms wrapped around her without hesitance. The unconditional trust he gave her was nearly her undoing.

_Please…_ she silently prayed, to the God she never believed in. _Protect this child. Help me to keep my promise. _

Temperance froze, when she heard the door unlock. Pushing Parker gently behind her, she stood. Frank came through the door first, followed by Hal. Each had their guns drawn. Brennan felt her heart pounding against her chest. _So this is it… _

"Come over here, kid." Frank said, addressing Parker. As the boy began to rise, Temperance pushed him back down.

"What do you want with him?" She asked icily.

"That's none of your damn business. Now get the hell out of the way." He took a menacing step toward her.

Temperance stood her ground. "He doesn't go anywhere without me."

"I make the rules bitch!" The man shouted.

"Actually, I am fairly certain that he makes the rules." She said, pointing to Hal. She watched with satisfaction, as Hal's eyes widened at her insight.

Obviously she struck a sore spot with Frank, because the next thing she knew, his fist was smashing into her face. Purely out of reflex, Brennan's fist shot out catching him square in the nose. She felt immense pleasure, as the man held his bleeding nose, cursing profusely. It actually made her throbbing cheek feel a little better.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled, waving his gun in the air. "I have a damn gun, for Christ's sake."

Temperance eyed him coolly. "I don't care if you have a whole fucking arsenal, _don't _hit me."

The angry man began to advance on her, when Hal interrupted. "Enough!" He yelled, then turned to Frank. "Now is not the time to get into a pissing contest." He shook his head with disgust. "Just take the woman."

"But Hal…"

"I said take the damn woman!" Frank grabbed Brennan's arm roughly and began dragging her toward the door.

"Bones!" Parker cried, running at them. He threw himself at Frank, and sunk his teeth into the man's leg. Letting out a cry of pain, Frank kicked at the boy. Parker fell back, landing on his butt. As the bastard raised his hand to strike Parker, Brennan caught his arm mid swing, and flipped him onto his back.

"God damn it, this is ridiculous." Hal muttered, grabbing Temperance, he shoved her out the door. Then turned to Frank, who lay on the ground, momentarily stunned. "Get your sorry ass up. We don't have time for this shit."

Once they were upstairs, Hal threw Brennan to the ground roughly. "Listen up, Doc. You pull that shit again, and I will personally shoot that kid." He leaned down, until his face was inches from her own. "Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly." She spat.

"Good." He threw a cell phone at her. "Now call Booth."

* * *

Booth paced the lab restlessly. It had been almost five hours since the abduction, and they still had no leads. Hodgins was still working on the dirt sample, it was proving more difficult than they thought. Not only that, but he didn't recognize the face from Angela's drawing. It just didn't make sense.

"Booth, why don't you go back to your apartment?" Cam asked. "I could come with you." That was the last thing he wanted. He knew he wasn't being fair to her, she only wanted to help. But the thought of being alone with Cam right now was more than he could take.

"Look," he said finally, "I'm not going to rest until Parker and Bones are back were they belong. _With me._" Ignoring the look of pain that crossed her face, he turned his back. He didn't have time to soothe her bruised ego.

Zack cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the tension in the room. He felt only relief when Booth's phone began to ring, breaking the silence.

"Agent Booth." He barked.

"Booth?"

The Agent nearly dropped his phone, when he heard her voice. "Bones? Oh God…" he squeezed his eyes shut, as tears threatened to overwhelm. "Are you hurt? How is Parker?"

"Parker is unharmed," she told him quietly. Booth noticed that she didn't answer his first question.

"Bones, where are you?" He asked. _Why is she calling me? Did she escape? _As Booth waited for an answer, he a loud _crack_, followed by a pain filled scream. _Oh God…_

"Bones? Bones!"

"Hello Seeley," a man's voice came through the line.

"Who is this? What did you do to her?" Booth shouted.

The man on the other end of the phone chuckled. "You never change, do you? Always the hero."

Booth's mind raced with this information. The son of a bitch obviously knew him, why couldn't he recognize the voice?

"Oh, and don't bother trying to trace this phone call. Got me one of those fancy untraceable ones. Cost me an arm and a leg."

"You listen to me," Booth growled.

"No _you _listen. I make the rules here. You abide. That is the way this is gonna work. I want 10 million dollars. I'll call you back in five days, and if you don't have the money… I start sending body parts." With that said, he hung up the phone.

"_FUCK_!" Booth screamed, whipping his phone at the wall. Turning on his heel, he stormed out of the room.

The squints watched Booth's departure, with a mixture of sadness and fear. The Agent never lost his cool; it was a terrifying thing to witness.

Angela dropped to her knees, body racking with sobs. She couldn't lose Brennan, she just couldn't. Hodgins leaned over and wrapped her in a comforting embrace. "She'll be alright, Ange." He whispered.

* * *

Temperance lay on the ground, clutching her broken ribs. She had been engrossed at the sound of Booth's voice; she never even saw the pipe coming. It had been part of Hal's plan all along. To prove to Booth that he was serious. After he was done reciting his unrealistic demands, Frank carried her down the stairs and tossed her back in the room. She landed with a painful _thud_.

"Bones?" She felt a small hand brush her hair back. Opening her eyes, she saw Parker kneeling down beside her. Moved by his tenderness, she opened her arms to him. The boy nestled himself in the crook of her arm. That was how they stayed for the rest of the night. Neither of them sleeping, just taking comfort in one another's embrace.

_That's all for now. I'll try to update tomorrow. Weekends are kind of hectic for me. Any way, you know the drill. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Title: Dead man walking**

_I can't believe how many reviews I've been getting. You guys definitely inspire me to update as quickly as possible. Having a two year old makes that a bit difficult, but I think I can manage at least one chapter a day._

_Thank you _

Temperance woke with a start, at the sound of footsteps. "Parker, wake up buddy." She whispered. As the child stirred, she shook him gently.

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up. "What's the matter, Bones?" There was a slight tremor in his voice.

"Someone is coming." She told him. "I want you to climb onto that cot over there, and pull the blanket over your head. Okay?" Not having to be told twice, Parker scrambled to obey. "Don't come out," she added. "No matter what you hear, don't come out." Temperance didn't know the reason for the visit, but it couldn't be good. If Parker remained out of sight; then hopefully he would be left alone.

Temperance felt a quiver of fear, as the door opened and Frank stepped through. While Hal did what he did out of necessity, Frank enjoyed causing pain. He was a sadist, and Temperance had given him several reasons to want to hurt her.

Climbing to her feet, she did her best not to wince. She had at least two broken ribs, and was not in the best condition to ward off a violent attack.

"How's you ribs?" He asked, smiling.

"How's your nose?" She countered. Probably not a good idea to provoke him; but she couldn't help herself. She hated men like him; men who found pleasure in others pain. It was disgusting.

Frank's smile faded at her words. "You think your so damn great don't you?" He spat. "You think you're better than me."

"I don't think I'm better than you Frank. I _am _better than you."

With a menacing growl, he closed the distance between them. Grabbing her hair roughly, he pulled her face close to his own. She had to look down slightly to meet his eyes, standing at least an inch taller.

"I am gonna make you scream," he vowed, rubbing his swollen member against her thigh. Temperance couldn't suppress the shudder of revulsion that shot through her. She reacted on impulse, grabbing the man by the balls, she squeezed.

Screaming like a little girl, Frank tried pull out of her grasp. That only made Temperance squeeze harder… and twist. His fist shot out, catching her in the already broken ribs. Crying out in pain, Temperance fell to her knees.

"Bitch!" He shouted, kicking her in the stomach. Gasping for air, she rolled to her side in an attempt to protect her broken ribs. Frank kicked her in the back, again and again. She wasn't sure how long it went on for, she must have blacked out. One minute she was curled in a ball, as Frank loomed over her, repeating his onslaught; the next minute he was on the ground beside her. Temperance looked up, confused. Hal stood over Frank, holding the same pipe that was used to break her ribs.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"I was just having a little fun, Hal." Frank told him, sounding like a petulant child.

"They are not here for your amusement, damn it. They get beat, when I say they get beat. Not so you can get your sick ass jollies off." Shaking his head in disgust, he leaned over and pulled the man to his feet. "Get the hell out of here." Hal paused, "and Frank? If I catch you down here again, without my saying so… I'll kill you."

Temperance felt a moment of relief when Frank left the room. The man was dangerous to her health.

Hal knelt down beside her, "you going to live?"

"What the hell do you care?" Her entire body was throbbing, making her angry. Angry at Frank, for causing the pain, and angry at Hal for putting them in this situation.

"I don't." He snarled, shoving a plate toward her. It was the first time she noticed the small dish, and couple of water bottles that lay on the floor. He must have been bringing it down when he heard the commotion.

Pushing herself upright, Brennan eyed the plate. Two slices of bread, a 2'' block of cheese, and some beef jerky. "That is not enough food to sustain both of us."

"You're a smart lady, figure it out." With that said, he was gone.

* * *

_How the hell am I supposed to come up with ten million dollars? _Booth wondered for the thousandth time. A full day had already come and gone, and still no word. Shaking his head in frustration, got to his feet. His whole body ached, from the restless night he had. Although the couch in Bones' office was fairly comfortable, he kept tossing and turning. Something was bothering him about his conversation with the abductor. The man had said something that struck a cord of familiarity. _Think, man!_

"Booth? You're still here?" Sighing wearily, he turned to the sound of Cam's voice. He felt bad about the way he treated her yesterday.

"Yeah. I wasn't ready to go home."

"Apparently, neither was Hodgins or Angela. I found them sleeping in the lounge." Booth already knew that, because Hodgins came in some time during the night. He woke Booth to tell him he was on to something, and then bolted. Booth figured it had something to do with the dirt. Hopefully, the scientist would find something useful.

"You look like shit, Booth." Cam remarked.

He gave her a dark look. "That is the least of my concerns, right now."

"Go take a shower," she tried again. "Rest a bit, get something to eat."

"No!" Lowering his voice, he continued. "I will rest, when Parker and Bones are safe."

"Safe with you right? Yeah, already got that." She snorted angrily, "always have to be a hero, don't you?"

Her last words triggered something in Booth's head. "That's it," he murmured. "Son of a bitch!" He bolted from the room, leaving Cam staring at his back.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Temperance limped over to the cot, "it's alright Parker, they're gone now." Throwing the covers back, the boy sat up. Tears streamed down his small face, breaking her heart.

"I did what you said Bones." He whispered. "I didn't come out no matter what." Sitting beside him, she put an arm around his shoulders.

"You did good, buddy. Real good."

Sniffing loudly, he asked, "why do they keep hurting you?"

Unsure of how to answer, she shrugged. "Hey, I'm a tough lady. I'll be alright." Tousling his hair, she pointed to the plate. "Have some food, okay? Eat half now, and you can have the rest before bed."

Parker frowned. "What are you gonna eat?"

"I'm not hungry," she lied. "Besides, it's an anthological fact that growing boys need more to sustain them, than women." Parker gave her a befuddled look, causing Brennan to chuckle.

"I don't know what that means." The words brought a sharp pain to her chest, reminding her of so many conversations with Booth. He would always throw pop culture references at her, knowing damn well that she would be completely oblivious.

Closing her eyes, wondered how Booth was doing. Parker was his world, he must be going out of his mind. She hoped that he knew, she would die to protect him. Not because he was Booth's son, or because he was an innocent child. It had started that way, but now she did it out of love.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 Title: The Rescue 

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really sick the last couple of days. Well I feel better now, so hopefully I can finish the story in the next week or so.

_Don't forget to review!_

Booth walked into Cullen's office without knocking. "Daniel Halstrom." He said triumphantly.

Cullen frowned. "Excuse me?"

"That's the man who took Parker and Bones."

Frown deepening, he asked, "and you know this… how?"

"I spoke to him, remember? Something he said kept bothering me, because it was familiar somehow. Well I remembered, it's him Cullen."

Cullen unfolded his hands, "Alright, I'll bite. How do you know this guy?"

With a sigh of relief, Booth sat down. He was half afraid that Cullen would send him home again. After leaving the Jeffersonian, he drove to the FBI head quarters, wasting no time. They had to act fast, if they wanted to catch the SOB. Danny was smart, and he was ruthless. That was a deadly combination.

"Danny and I served together," he began. "We met in boot camp, and became good friends." Booth couldn't keep the sad note from entering his voice. "We were nearly inseparable."

"If you were so close, then why the hell would he kidnap your son?"

"I was getting there," he snapped. "I was sent overseas to kill this influential lunatic, Danny and a few others were part of my team." Booth sighed, remembering the painful experience. "One night, all the guys went out for some drinking and carousing. I wasn't really into the idea, so I stayed behind. I decided to go out and do some recon. I was in a tree, about one hundred yards from the house. Watching the target through binoculars. It looked like he was in some kind of meeting." Booth paused to catch his breath. "I could see one other man in the room, but his back was to me. It wasn't for about twenty minutes later that I got a good look at the guy…"

"Danny?" Cullen asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it. I mean, what possible reason could he have in being there? Danny handed him a big envelope, and he gave Danny a brief case." Shaking his head angrily, he went on. "The bastard was selling top secret military information. I didn't want to believe it, so I confronted him later on that night. He didn't even _try _to deny it. Told me that we put are lives on the line every day, and we deserved a little compensation. He asked me if I wanted in."

"Did you tell him to go fuck himself?"

Booth nodded. "What he was doing would get a lot of good men killed. _American _men. I couldn't let that happen, so I went straight to the officer in charge and turned him in. After a full investigation, they found evidence supporting my claim. Danny was dishonorable discharged, and sent to military prison." Booth sighed wearily, "I haven't thought about him in years. He must have just got out."

Cullen picked up the phone and made a call. After speaking for a few minutes, he hung up. "Danny was released last month. Completely rehabilitated my ass." He snarled. "I'm going to put out an APB on him."

"See if you can find out if Danny or any family members had any property." Booth added, "probably some where secluded." His phone rang then, interrupting him.

"I see you haven't broken this one yet." Culled teased.

Giving him a dark look, he flipped open his phone. "Agent Booth."

"Hey man, it's Hodgins."

"You got something for me?"

"Are you near a computer?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just check your email. I'm sending you a map a of Virginia."

"Ah…" confused, he let his voice trail off.

Hodgins explained. "The dirt sample came from Virginia. I narrowed it down to a twenty mile radius." Booth typed in his email address and clicked on the one from Hodgins, a few moments later a map filled the screen. Cullen looked over his shoulder at the map, then picked up his phone and made the call.

"How did you get this?" Booth couldn't help but ask.

"Once I separated the different components, I found traces of a chemical, see that factory on the map?"

"Yeah."

"Well they are the only ones on the East Coast that manufacture this specific chemical."

"Good work, Hodgins."

Hanging up the phone Booth turned his attention to Cullen. "Yes… okay…yes…thank you." Placing the phone down,e he met Booth's eyes and smiled. "We got him."

Closing his eyes, Booth was flooded with relief. "There is an old farm house, right around here." Cullen told him, pointing to an area on the map. "It is deeded to a Albert Halstrom, probably Danny's grandfather. The guy has been dead for years, but the electric company says that they got a check last month to have it turned on. The name on the check was a Mr. Daniel Halstrom." Cullen slapped Booth on the back. "Suit up, Booth. We're going to Virginia."

* * *

"After hours of searching, the little boy found his dog. Throwing his arms around her scruffy neck, the boy cried tears of joy. He vowed right then and there to never again lose sight of his best friend. And he didn't." As Temperance finished her story, Parker smiled happily. "That was a good story, Bones. Do you think daddy will find us, like the boy found his dog?" He asked.

Temperance pulled the child closer, ignoring the pain that shot down her right side. Two days had gone by since their abduction. With the vicious beatings, and lack of food, Brennan's body was not healing itself.

"Of course he will." She told him. "Your daddy is a hero. Hero's always win."

_Please Booth, don't make a liar out of me._

Temperance shuddered, as she heard the terrifying sound of some one approaching. Parker's arms tightened around her.

"You know the drill, buddy." She whispered, "keep as far away as you can." Using the last of her strength, she dragged herself to her feet. She hoped this didn't end in another beating, her body couldn't withstand much more.

The door swung open, and Frank stepped in; smiling.

"Does Hal know you're here?" Temperance asked, trying to sound unafraid.

Frank's grin grew wider. "He sent me." Pulling out a set of handcuffs, he motioned to a pole that stood in the center of the room. "Put your arms around the pole." The uneasy feeling in her stomach grew worse.

"Why?" She asked not budging.

"Because if you don't, I will snap that kid's neck." The look in his eyes told her that he was not bluffing.

With out another word, Temperance complied. Snapping the cuffs on her wrists, he chuckled. "Now you get to watch, as I chop off the kid's finger. Powerless to stop me." Temperance felt as if she got the wind knocked out of her.

"What! Hal told Booth that he had five days. Five days, not two." Tears filled her eyes, watching in horror as Frank took out a switchblade.

"He lied." His eyes darted around the room, searching for Parker. The boy had hidden beneath the cot, while Temperance and Frank spoke.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." He taunted, walking toward the cot. Temperance knew that she didn't have much time, before he got his hands on Parker. Holding her breath, she grasped her left thumb… _it was the only way_. With one violent jerk, she snapped the bone. Biting her lip to keep from crying out, she ripped her hand out of the cuff; taking a large amount of skin with it. Knowing it was her only chance, she snuck up behind Frank. He was on his knees now, reaching for Parker.

Clutching the empty ring with her good fingers, she threw her arms over Frank's head, using her cuff chain to choke him. Placing her knee on his back, she pulled as hard as she could; crushing his larynx . He was dead within moments.

Dropping down beside the corpse, Temperance fought to stay conscious. They had to get out of here. She knew that Hal would be upstairs, awaiting his partner. The chances of both of them getting out of the house were not very good. But it was their only option. Once Hal discovered that she killed his man… they were as good as dead anyway.

"Come on out, buddy." She whispered. "It's time to go."

Scrambling out from beneath the cot, Parker's eyes grew wide at the sight of Frank. "Is he dead?" The boy asked, in awe.

"Yes." Brennan answered honestly. "Look Parker, we have to leave now." Pushing herself into a kneeling position, she met his eyes. "Once we get upstairs, chances are that we'll run into Hal. While I distract him, you run for the door. Once you get outside, you keep running. Do you understand? Don't look back, don't worry about me. You just run as fast as your legs will take you."

Parker shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "I don't want to leave you, Bones" He sobbed. "Don't make me."

Choking back tears of her own, she pulled the boy into a tight embrace. "I have to, baby. Now promise me that you'll do as I asked."

"I promise." He whispered against her chest.

Pulling back slightly, she met his eyes. "Just remember…" her voice broke off on a sob. "Just remember that I love you, okay?"

"I love you, too." Hugging one more time, she let him go. Leaning over she reached into Frank's pocket, with her good hand, and pulled out his keys. Dragging herself to her feet, she pushed aside all her pain. It would all be over soon. One way or another.

Unlocking the door, she pushed it open. A large staircase stood before them.

"Stay behind me." She whispered. At his nod, they moved forward. Each step was agony, to the beaten Doctor, and yet she still went on. Parker would survive this, she vowed.

At the top of the stairs, Brennan opened the door as quietly as possible. Hal sat with his back turned, reading the news paper. Pushing Parker down the hall, toward the door, she rushed him. Tackling him with all of her strength. As the two went crashing to the floor, Brennan brought her elbow down, hard, catching him in the throat. She looked up in time to see Parker bolting out the door.

Parker ran out of the house, his vision blurred with tears. But he didn't stop, he promised Bones that he wouldn't. He was nearly to the road, when he saw four black SUV's driving toward him. They were the same kind that his daddy drove. Darting out in front of them he waved his little arms. _Bones needs help_!

Booth fidgeted impatiently as they drove down the long dirt road. If their information was correct, the farm house should be close by.

"Can't you go any faster?" He asked Cullen.

His superior shot him a dark look. "For the last time, I am going as fast as I can on this God forsaken road." He said between clenched teeth. Booth was about to tell him that it wasn't good enough, when Cullen slammed on the breaks.

Booth nearly died with relief at the sight of his son, standing in the road. Jumping out of the truck, he ran to Parker and pulled him into his arms. Unashamed at the tears flowing down his face.

Pushing out of Booth's arms, the boy pointed to the house frantically. "You have to save her daddy," he sobbed. "He's gonna hurt Bones." Booth scooped his son up and placed him in the truck.

"Stay here." Kissing his son's head, he closed the door.

Booth lead the way up to the house, holding his Glock with his right hand he pushed the door open. What he saw next, made his blood run cold.

Bones was on the ground, leaning against the wall. Her entire face was bruised, and blood ran down her lip, and nose. She was clutching her left hand against her chest, as she eyed Danny wearily. She didn't look afraid, only tired.

"Go ahead," she taunted, "let's finish this already."

Danny raised his gun and took aim. Before he got a shot off, Booth put a bullet into his right shoulder. Dropping his gun, he fell to the floor; writhing in pain.

Temperance closed her eyes as Hal raised his gun. She jerked as she heard the loud _bang_, yet instead of feeling a bullet ripping through her flesh; she heard Hal cry out. She opened her eyes to see Booth running toward her. _He did it, _she thought incredulously.

"Can we get a medic in here!" He shouted, dropping down before her.

"Parker…" She gasped, it was all she could get out.

"Shh," he soothed, brushing her hair back. "He's safe, Bones." She closed her eyes, savoring his touch. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead. "And so are you."

Booth wanted so desperately to pull her into his arms, but he didn't know the extent of her injuries. "Where the hell is that medic?"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: Safe in your arms**

_AN: Glad you guys liked the rescue. And just to answer a couple of questions… Booth shot Hal in the shoulder for a reason, I'll get more into it in the chapter. And also, although Brennan felt as if she got kicked a bunch of times, it was only a few. Anyway, she's a tough lady. _

_I plan on bringing much more Parker and Bones bonding, as well as some B&B. I will also explain why we haven't heard much from Rebecca. More angst will ensue, so keep reading. Reviews as well please. They really keep me going._

"Daddy?" Booth turned at the sound of his son's voice. Stepping into the house, Parker continued. "Mr. Cullen said that it was alright for me to come in now. I saw them taking the bad man away; and asked if I could come see Bones."

Smiling through his tears, he beckoned to him. "Yeah, buddy."

Parker went to his father's side, his eyes wide with fear. "Is she okay, daddy?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. Bones had lost consciousness shortly after he found her. The only thing he dared to do, was remove the handcuffs. The thought made him nauseous, thinking about what she had to do to get out of them. What would cause her to do that? He couldn't imagine how painful that must have been.

"Booth, we got a body down here." Agent McLaren told him.

"What?" He shook his head confused, "cause of death?" It must be Danny's partner. Bones must have killed him. Looking at the state she was in, it seemed impossible.

"Looks like he was strangled with some kind of small chain"

"Like a handcuff chain?"

"Could be." He shrugged, "I'm going to let Cullen know."

Once the Agent was out the door, Booth turned to his son. "Can you tell me how that man died, bub?" He asked gently.

Parker was sitting beside Bones, holding her good hand. "That was Frank. He was really mean." The boy began softly. "When ever he came down, Bones would make me get behind her. One time they tried to take me away, but Bones wouldn't let them. She said that I didn't go _any where _with out her." The boy smiled wistfully, "she punched him in the nose." Booth chuckled at the image, despite his tears. She had nearly died, protecting his son. His love for her was nearly crippling at that moment.

"…He said he if she didn't let him cuff her hands, that he would break my neck." Booth's attention snapped back to Parker. "After he did, he told her that he was gonna chop off my finger." Shuddering visibly, he went on "I was so scared, Daddy. I hid under the bed. He kept coming closer, and closer. Then I saw him fall on the ground. After a minute, Bones told me to come out. That was when we got out of the room. Bones said that when we saw Hal, I was supposed to run out the door…" His voice trailed off. Sniffing loudly, he said, "I had to promise that I would keep running, and not wait for her. But I didn't want to leave her, Daddy." He cried. Booth's heart broke with every word. The woman's courage knew no bounds. She was most amazing person he had ever met.

"I know, buddy." Taking his son in his arms, he rocked him. "It's going to be alright now. No one is going to hurt her again, Daddy is going to protect both of you from now on."

"Booth, the ambulance is here." Cullen told him from the doorway. Lifting Parker off the ground, he stepped aside to let the medic's do their job.

Following them out the door, Booth watched as they loaded Bones into the ambulance. The fact that she was still unconscious made him nervous. Parker pushed out of his arms suddenly, and ran toward Bones. "No!" He screamed irrationally. "Don't take her away!"

Booth ran to his son and scooped him up, his little fists beating at Booth's chest. "Don't let them take her Daddy, _please_!" Unsure of what to do, he looked toward the EMT. "Can we ride with you?" Booth asked.

The man shook his head sadly. "There is only room for one other."

Parker's entire body was trembling. He was terrified at the thought of leaving Bones, even for a short time. "Do you mind if he rides with her?" Booth asked. He didn't want to let Parker out of his sight, but the boy needed to be with Bones right now. They had obviously been through hell together, and he felt safe with her.

"That would be fine."

Booth placed Parker in the ambulance, and kissed his head. "Daddy is going to be right behind you, okay?"

"Okay." Booth began to turn, when Parker called out, "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Bones knew that you'd save us. She said you were a hero, and heroes always win." Biting his lip to keep it from quivering, Booth could only nod. He didn't trust his voice at the moment.

"I love you." His son said.

"I love you, too."

* * *

It had been two hours since they arrived at the hospital. Right now, they were waiting for Bones to get out of surgery. She was bleeding internally, and had been rushed to the OR.

Booth made some phone calls as they waited. His first call was to Rebecca, he had spoken her frequently during the last couple of days. Each time they talked, she sounded almost apathetic. Booth dismissed it, figuring she was in shock. After speaking to her now, he wasn't so sure.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly.

"I got him, Rebecca. Parker is safe."

He heard her muffled giggles, then, "Sorry Seeley… what?"

"Sorry to interrupt your fun," he said angrily. "Just calling to tell you that our son is safe. You remember him, don't you? The one that was _missing_ for the past two days."

"Don't be so dramatic, Seeley." She scolded. "I'll pick him up next week, alright? Work gave me some time off, so Drew and I drove up to Maine for the week."

Booth hung up the phone, to pissed off at her to talk. _What the hell was wrong with her? _He wondered. These last two days had been torture on him, and she took a fucking vacation?

Things were going to change, he decided. He was taking that bitch to court, demanding custody. _Alright… calm down. _Drawing in a deep breath, he counted to ten. He would deal with Rebecca later. He still a phone call to make.

"Hello?" Angela answered after the second ring.

"Hey Ange, it's me."

"Booth, did you find them? Are they okay? Where are you?"

"Which question would you like me to answer?" He teased, than grew serious. "Yes I found them. Parker is okay, Bones saw to that."

Angela heard his voice catch, "Oh God… is she okay?"

"She's in surgery right now. The Doctor's say should make a full recovery…"

"But?" She demanded.

"She's in bad shape, Ange."

After giving Angela the address, he returned to Parker's side. The boy was watching Ice Age, on the small television.

"Did you call Mommy?"

"Yes, she's very happy that you're okay. She wants you to stay with Daddy for a little bit, though. Is that okay?" Booth danced around the truth, for his son's sake. He didn't need to know that his mother was a callous bitch.

"'Course it is. Can we stay here with Bones?"

"There is no where else that I'd rather be."

"Agent Booth?" He stood as the Doctor walked in, shaking his hand.

"How is she?" He asked.

"The surgery was successful. She was moved to recovery, you can sit with her if you'd like."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, but she is heavily medicated."

Grabbing his son's hand, they practically ran down the hall to Bones room.

Temperance was drifting off to sleep again, when the door opened. Turning her head slightly, she saw Booth and Parker enter. Tears filled her eyes at the sight of them together.

"Hey." She choked out. Her throat was on fire, most likely from the tubes they shoved down it.

"Hey yourself," Booth replied. Closing the distance between them, he pulled up a chair. Parker walked over and climbed on his father's lap.

"You were right." He told her, "Daddy saved you."

Bones smiled, despite the pain. "He saved us both."

"_You_ saved me." The boy corrected.

Temperance closed her eyes, against the flood of tears. Reaching out, she grasped his hand. "You were so brave, Parker. Do you know how proud I am?"

The child beamed at her words. She then turned to Booth, "thank you."

"Huh? I should be the one thanking you."

Shaking her head, she told him, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now." Drawing in a deep breath, she continued. "I knew you wouldn't give up. It was what kept me going."

Booth let out a shaky breath, and brushed her hair back. "You and Parker are the most important things in my life," he whispered. "Nothing short of death would have stopped me."

Bones tried to process his words, but her head was swimming. Her fight to stay awake was unsuccessful, as her eyes drifted shut.

Booth settled in the chair, for the night. Parker was cuddled against his chest. After not sleeping for two days, he was exhausted. He fell asleep within minutes.

Not long after, Booth awoke as Parker climbed off his lap. He was about to say something as the boy crept over to Bones' hospital bed. He closed his mouth, however, when Bones pulled the covers back and let Parker climb in.

Booth's eyes filled with tears for the hundredth time that day. It was if she needed Parker's comfort, as much as he needed her. _Mine_, was the one thought that kept repeating in his head. Parker, Bones, they were both his. And he'd be damned, if he let anything else happen to them again.

When they returned to Washington, the two of them were coming to live with him. To hell with what anyone said.

_Hope you liked it. I'll try to update tomorrow. _


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: Forever yours**

_I know Rebecca's attitude was horrible; it will probably get worse before I'm through. I don't like her very much. They portray her as someone who uses her son as a tool to get back at his father. I'm just going with that… and exaggerating a bit._

_Sorry I didn't explain about Hal yet, but I will soon. R&R please!!!!!_

"I don't get it."

Parker giggled, and pointed to the screen. "That's Marty," he explained. "Marty wants to go back to the wild, where he belongs. But his friends don't want him to. They like living in the zoo."

Brennan shook her head, trying to understand. "Marty is a zebra."

Blue eyes sparkling, the boy nodded. "…and he talks?"

Parker let out another whoop of laughter. "It's just a movie, Bones."

Booth began to stir, yawning loudly. The first thing he noticed was that Bones was in an upright position, with Parker by her side. She looked horrible. Her entire face was black and blue, and she had a deep gash through her left eyebrow. There was a big cast that went half way up her left arm. The Doctor told him that she did extensive damage to not only her thumb, but some nerves as well. He still couldn't believe she did that. Yet, despite her appearance, she seemed better.

"Morning, Daddy." Parker said, sparing him a quick glance. Booth chuckled; Madagascar was his all time favorite movie. He could never be bothered as he watched that. _I guess some things never change. _

"Have you seen this Booth?" Bones asked incredulously. "These animals _talk._"

Parker gave his father a disapproving look. "Didn't you 'splain to Bones about make believe?" Booth held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry buddy, I'll leave that one up to you." Standing up, Booth stretched. _That chair is the devil_, he decided. His whole body ached, with stiffness.

"I'm going to the cafeteria." Booth told them, "you wanna come, bub?"

Parker's eyes flashed with fear, "can I stay here?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Of course you can." Booth said gently, "I'll bring you some breakfast, okay?" At his son's nod, he left the room.

Booth wasn't offended that his son felt safer with Bones. His emotional wounds would heal when he was ready.

"Agent Booth?" Temperance's Doctor jogged to catch up with him. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course," Booth answered. A wave of fear swept through him, as his mind went though the myriad reasons why the Doctor would want to speak to him.

"It's nothing to be concerned about; I just wanted to go over a few things with you." As relief swept through him, he motioned for the man to continue.

"Dr. Brennan will be released to your care with in the next couple of days. The first thing you need to make sure is that she eats properly. She had nothing in her system for nearly three days; it has hampered the body's natural healing process."

Booth held up his hand, cutting the Doctor off. "Are you saying that they weren't fed, while they were held captive?" His voice shook with anger.

Eyeing the Agent nervously, the Doctor continued. "I can't be certain, but from the quick physical we preformed on your son, I'd say he was fed."

_Why would they feed Parker, but not Bones? _He wondered.

Carrying two bags of food, Booth entered the hospital room. "You guys hungry?" He asked.

"What the heck did you buy?" Bones asked. Parker hopped off the bed and ransacked the bag of donuts. Booth only laughed, as the boy stuffed his face.

Taking a seat beside the bed, Booth reached for Temperance's hand. She didn't flinch, as he feared, but entwined her fingers with his. Her reaction startled both of them.

"Bones, I need to ask you something." He said quietly, not wanting his son to hear.

Temperance eyed him curiously, "alright."

"The Dr. Adams told me that you haven't eaten since you were abducted. He also said that he was pretty sure that Parker had…"

Sighing wearily, she told him the truth. "Hal only brought down a small portion of food each morning. It wouldn't be enough to sustain the both of us for a long period of time."

Booth was once again amazed at the lengths she went to for his son. "Why'd you do it, Bones? It's not that I'm not grateful… because I am. But why did you risk so much for my son?" Casting a glance at Parker, he found that the boy was still engrossed with the movie.

"I went after the truck because… because I knew it would kill you if anything happened to him." Meeting his eyes, she continued. "Later, it was because it wouldkill _me_ if anything happened to him." Her words left him speechless. So instead of answering, he pulled her hand to his mouth, and kissed it.

Temperance stomach did a flip as Booth placed a kiss on her hand. She knew it was only gratitude, that drove him to do it… but she'd take what she could. Temperance had sworn to herself that if she made it out of there alive, she would tell Booth how she felt. Only, she really hadn't thought that was plausible. _What are you so afraid of?_ She wondered angrily. She could break her own thumb, and choke a man to death; but she couldn't tell Booth how she felt? _You're ridiculous, just do it._

As Brennan opened her mouth to speak, there was a knock at the door. Part of her was relieved, but the other part thought, _figures. _

As the door opened, Angela, Hodgins, and Zack walked in. "Hello, we come baring gifts…" Angela teased. Her smile faded as she saw Temperance's face.

Brennan watched her battle the tears that had sprang to her eyes. "It's alright, Ange. I look worse than I feel." It was a lie, but Angela didn't need to know that.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. I've just been so afraid…" Dropping the gifts into a chair, Angela rushed forward and hugged Temperance.

"Easy," Booth warned. "She has three broken ribs."

Angela loosened her hold, and kissed the anthropologist's cheek. Then stepped back to let Zack and Hodgins have their say.

The men took turns hugging her gently, and telling her to get better. Through out the whole exchange, Parker watched through fearful eyes. At one point, Hodgins told Brennan that if she didn't get back to work soon, Cam would kick her ass. Although he was kidding, Parker let out a horrified scream. "No!" He cried. Running past a stunned Hodgins, the boy climbed on to the bed. "Don't let anyone hurt her, Daddy." The boy sobbed, clinging to Brennan. Although the action sent a sharp pain shooting up her side, Temperance held him.

"Oh God… I'm sorry… bad choice of words." Hodgins stammered, feeling horrible.

"That's okay." Booth told him. "You didn't know." Although Parker seemed alright at times, he had a long way to go. Booth feared for his son, knowing that some children never recovered from traumatic events.

"Can I talk to you guys outside for a minute?" Booth asked. The three followed him into the hallway.

"I'm really sorry." Hodgins said again.

"It's okay. I just wanted to let you guys know a little about what happened. I don't even have the full story yet," running a hand through his disheveled hair, he began. "While they were captive, Bones did everything in her power to protect my son. Which included severe beatings, that Parker was witness to." Hodgins swore under his breath, remembering what he said to her. Tears ran freely down Angela's face, and Zack just listened with a blank look. Probably unsure of how to respond.

As Booth finished filling them in, his phone rang. "Why don't you guys go back in, I have to take this."

Once he was alone in the hall, he flipped open his phone. "What do you want?"

"Hello to you too, Seeley." Rebecca snapped.

"Cut the shit," he told her coldly. "Why are you calling?"

"Look, I'm coming back from vacation early. I want Parker home tomorrow."

Booth listened with disbelief, "are you kidding me? Yesterday, you didn't even care that he was alright… now you're making demands? _Go to hell_!"

"I cared you son of bitch!" She shot back. "Just because I wasn't moping around feeling sorry for myself, doesn't mean I didn't care."

"It's called terror, not moping." He corrected vehemently.

"Whatever. I want him home tomorrow, got it?"

Booth was shaking with rage at her snide tone. "No, I don't got it. Our son went though a very traumatizing experience… and if you take him now, you'll only make it worse."

Rebecca sighed impatiently, "what are you talking about? I'm his _mother_. He'll do better with me."

"No he won't. Parker freaks out now at the mention of leaving Bones' sight. You can't take him away from her. Not yet." Booth tried to reason.

"What is it with Booth men and that damn Doctor?" She spat.

"That _damn _Doctor saved your son's life. That _damn _Doctor got beaten over, and over for him." His voice rose with each sentence. "That _damn _Doctor broke her own thumb, to get out of handcuffs and prevent Parker from getting his finger cut off!" Not caring that he was yelling, he went on. "What would you have done, huh?"

"Stop yelling at me, Booth. You have until next week. Then I get the law involved."

"I am the law, bitch." Snapping his phone shut, he was tempted to throw it again. His good sense got the better of him, though. Cullen would be proud.

Temperance held Parker against her chest, with her hand covering his ear. She didn't want him to hear his parents fighting like that. She couldn't tell whether he did or not. He was just content to be held. The rest of the squints, however, looked around awkwardly, trying to pretend they didn't hear Booth screaming.

"_...That damn Doctor saved your son's life!" _Temperance listened to Booth's outburst with surprise. Did he really think those things about her? They were true, she guessed. But the way he said it, made her sound like a hero.

Angela caught her look of surprise, and smiled. "What you did was really heroic, Bren." She told her, making Temperance wonder if she could read her mind.

After a couple minutes, Booth reentered. "Sorry." He muttered, abashed. Moving forward, he took his seat beside Temperance.

Parker turned to face his father. "Is she gonna take me?" He asked quietly. Obviously having heard the conversation.

"Not now, buddy." He said brushing the boy's hair out of his eyes. "Not until you're ready."

"I want to live with you and Bones." He whispered, shocking the two adults.

"Parker, your father and I don't live together."

Booth met her eyes over Parker's head. "We do now." He told her, his voice broaching no arguments. Temperance should have been angry at his assumption, but she felt only relief. Perhaps things would change after all.

_Okay, this is the last chapter of her in the hospital. The next one will start off with them entering Booth's apartment. _

_Please R&R!_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: Home Sweet Home**

_This chapter is a little shorter then the others. Enjoy!_

_**Two days later**_

Temperance stared out the window as they drove down Main Street; it was hard to believe that just a few short days ago… she thought she'd never see this place again. Yet everything was as it had always been. For some reason, she expected things to look different. More alive, somehow.

"You okay?" Booth asked, bringing her out of her reverie.

Temperance offered him a half-hearted smile. "Yes Booth, I'm fine." Her voice sounded shallow, even to her own ears. She supposed it would take a little while to adjust.

"Why is it so bright out?" Parker asked from the back seat.

Booth frowned at his son's question; it wasn't any brighter than usual. Before he could tell Parker as much, Bones answered. "We sat in the dark for almost three days, buddy. After that we were in the hospital for three more. Our eyes aren't used to the sunlight yet. It will get better, though."

Booth felt a fresh wave of indignation. He couldn't wait to confront the bastard who did this. Cullen called him last night, and told him that Danny was being released from the hospital in twenty-four hours. He would be taken in to FBI custody, so Booth could have a chance to talk to him. Or just slap him around for a bit. Cullen had asked him, at the scene, why he didn't go for the kill. It would have been justified.

"_Because," _Booth answered. _"I want him to suffer."_ A quick death was too merciful for the likes of him. Booth wanted that bastard to spend the rest of his life in jail. Getting real acquainted with some one named Bubba. Booth smiled at the image.

"What are you smiling about?" Bones asked him.

"Nothing, I just thought of something funny."

Ten minutes later, they were pulling up to Booth's apartment building. Opening her car door, Temperance pulled herself out. Pain shot through her body, nearly putting her on her ass.

"Whoa!" Booth ran to her side, and steadied her. "You could have waited for me to help you."

"I don't want to need your help." She said unreasonably.

Booth sighed. "You may not _want _it, but you'll get it. You're not even close to being healed." He lifted her into his arms, despite her protests. "Do you know what I had to do to convince the hospital to release you?"

"All you did was promise to take care of her, Daddy." Parker added.

Booth shot his son a playful glare. "You're not supposed to tell her that part." He told him. "It looks a lot more heroic if you just leave it at _Do you know what I had to do…._ Then they think that you had to go to extra lengths for them." He nudged the boy conspiratorially. "Softens 'em up."

"Why do you want her soft?" The boy asked with frowning.

Booth laughed. "I'll explain it when you're a little older."

Temperance elbowed him. "Don't teach him your asinine logic."

"Hey!" He cried in mock offense.

Opening the door to his apartment, Temperance looked around. She had only been there once before, back when he was with Tessa. Usually, he just came to her place. Which was much nicer, she had to admit.

"Home sweet home." Booth teased.

"About that…"

"Don't tell me you're trying to change your mind." Booth said, cutting her off.

"I was just going to say, that my apartment would better suit us." She tried to reason.

Booth eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

Squirming under his scrutiny, she replied. "It's bigger."

Booth placed her on her feet, but didn't remove his arms from her waist. Giving her a mischievous smile he asked, "so, bigger is better is it?"

Temperance felt her face grow red. "I didn't mean…"

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Parker told them, saving Brennan from her embarrassment. Thankful for the boys timing, Temperance limped toward the oversized couch. Sitting down took more effort than she thought, _everything_ hurt.

The pain must have shown on her face, because Parker rushed to her side. "Are you okay, Bones?" He asked frightfully.

Temperance gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, honey." She told him, tousling his already disheveled hair. As the boy climbed up beside him, Temperance chewed her lower lip. _Was he going to be alright? _She wondered. Parker witnessed more in those two days than any child should have to. She feared that he would blame himself for her injuries. Sighing wearily, she wrapped her arm around him, and pulled him close. She did all she could to protect him physically, but she didn't take into account the emotional pain that he would suffer. Every time he looked at her, with fear in his eyes… she felt powerless.

"Parker, do you mind playing in your room for a little bit?" She asked, kissing the top of his head. "I have to talk to your dad."

"Sure, Bones." Jumping off the couch, he skipped off in the direction she assumed was his bedroom. Booth, watching the exchange under the guise of making a sandwich, stopped what he was doing and joined her on the couch.

Meeting his eyes, she drew in a deep breath. "You need to know what happened." She told him. "If we are to help Parker, you need to know what he went through…"

Taking her hand between both of his, he nodded. As Temperance relayed the events of their captivity, Booth listened with horror. His anger grew with each word. Her voice trembled slightly when she told him about Frank, the sadist.

"He _what_!" Booth exploded, unable to contain himself any longer. Temperance had just told him about her near rape. The only thing that sated his rage, was the knowledge that Frank was burning in hell at the moment. Temperance went on to tell him that she crushed his… jewels. Causing Booth to let out a bark of laughter. Served the bastard right. That would teach him to mess with his Bones. Of course, her killing him probably taught him that.

Once Temperance finished her sordid tale, Booth looked at her in a whole new light. The woman was truly one of a kind. He knew men that broke down, after less than she went through. Yet she kept fighting, for Parker's sake. If he hadn't loved her before, he sure as hell would after hearing that.

Booth wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently against his chest. "You are amazing." He whispered into her hair.

Temperance allowed Booth to hold her, savoring the feeling. Placing her hand against his chest, she marveled at how hard it was. Looking up to meet his eyes, she saw an emotion in them that she couldn't quite name. He brought his hand up, and brushed it against her lips. Sending chills racing up her spine. The feel of his hands on her flesh, was almost more than she could take.

Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her brow. His lips lingered for a moment before moving lower, to kiss her on the tip of her nose. Temperance closed her eyes, as he finally placed his lips against her own, in a feather light kiss.

Booth broke off the kiss as his phone rang. Cursing the interruption, he kissed her once more before pulling out his phone.

"What?" He demanded, a little breathless and a lot annoyed.

"What bug got up your ass?" Cullen asked.

"You apparently." He muttered under his breath. To Cullen, he said. "Nothing, what's up?"

"I need you to come down to the office. We got Halstrom in the interrogation room, he's asking for you."

Booth let out a string of curses, that would do a sailor proud. "I'll be right there."

Hanging up his phone, he turned to Temperance. "I have to go to the office for a little while. Why don't I call Angela over?"

"I'm not a child, Booth." She reprimanded. "Do what you have to do. We'll be fine." After a brief pause, she asked "It's Hal isn't it?"

"Danny." He corrected, "and yes it is." Although Booth already told her the whole story, she would always think of him as Hal.

He gave her another gentle kiss. "Call me if you need anything."

After settling Parker down, with his sandwich, he brought Temperance some soup he reheated. Booth felt a little uneasy leaving them alone. Locking the door, he told himself that he was being ridiculous. They were out of danger now, right?

Cullen met Booth outside the interrogation room door. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"I won't kill him, if that's what you're asking." The man gave Booth a brief nod, and stepped aside.

After a moment of hesitation, Booth entered the room. He crossed the small distance, and took a seat. Danny sat at the opposite side, studying his hands.

"You wanted to see me," Booth growled. "The least you can do is look up." The man raised his head, smiling from ear to ear. Stumbling to his feet, Booth could only stare. The similarities were incredible. Same eyes, same nose, he even had the same cleft chin. But…

"This isn't Danny." He said aloud.

_AN: Sorry to leave you hanging like that. Who am I kidding, no I'm not. HA HA._

_Hope you liked it. R&R please!!!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: This Isn't Over**

_An: I know, I know, I'm an evil bitch. Sorry, but I had to do it. Hope this chapter answers some of your questions._

"This isn't Danny." Booth said aloud, mostly to himself. "Who the hell are you?" This time the question was directed at the man before him.

Giving him an evil smile, he shrugged. "You're the detective, figure it out." Slamming his fist on the table, he caused the man to jump. Giving Booth a brief satisfaction.

"I don't have time for you're games." He spat. Standing up, he began to pace. His mind was racing with possibilities. Then a distant memory sprang to mind, turning to the man, he grinned. "Willie."

Booth was rewarded with a stunned look. "How-how do you know that?"

"Danny and I were close, remember. He used complain about you all the time. His screw up, shit for brains half brother. In and out of prison, for most of your adult life, weren't you?"

"I've evolved." Willie growled, not looking up.

"What, from not too bright, to fucking idiot?" Booth demanded. "Danny set you up to take the fall. You know that, don't you?"

Willie's eyes clouded with doubt. "No, he wouldn't do that." It was said to convince himself, rather than Booth. "He just asked me to stay with the woman and kid for a little while, so he could drive into town and get supplies."

"Yeah sure, whatever gets you through the night." Booth muttered.

Eyes flashing, he leaned forward. "Where's that pretty little Temperance, hmm…"

Reaching over the table, Booth grabbed him by the throat. "You don't get to say her name." He spat. Shoving Willie back against his chair, Booth jumped to his feet and headed to the door. A low chuckle caused him to pause.

"You didn't think this was over… did you?"

Cursing under his breath, Booth slammed out of the room.

"Parker, why don't you put on another movie?" Brennan asked. The boy jumped off the couch and began digging through his movies.

"Do you want to watch _Toy Story _or _Wizard of Oz_?" He asked as the phone started ringing. Temperance reached over and pulled the phone off the hook, cursing under her breath as a sharp pain shot down her side. _This rib thing is getting old._

"Hello?" Her voice came out slightly bitter.

"Bones? Thank God…"

Temperance frowned. "Booth? What's wrong?" The uneasy feeling in her stomach began to grow at the sound of his panicked voice.

"Listen to me Temperance, get Parker and lock yourselves in my bedroom. There is a lock box on the top shelf of my closet, the combination is 11-12-04."

"That's the day we were assigned our first case." She said absently.

"Oh…weird." He grumbled embarrassed. "Whatever, that's not the point here. Get the box, there's a .38 inside, ammo is in my top drawer."

"Booth, what the hell is going on?" She asked finally, "its Hal isn't it?"

"Yeah, Bones. The man we have in custody is his brother, Willie. Look, I'll explain everything when I get there. Just do what I asked."

Hanging up the phone, Temperance struggled to her feet. "Come on Parker." She gasped, clutching her ribs. "Let's go play in Daddy's room." She said, not wanting to frighten him. Stumbling down the hallway as fast as her injured body would allow, she shut them in Booth's bedroom and locked the door.

"Bones, is something wrong?" Parker asked fearfully, as she unlocked the box and withdrew the gun.

"Daddy called," she began, wondering how much she should tell him. "Remember Hal?" When the boy nodded, she continued. "Well apparently, the man that your dad arrested was Hal's brother."

"Is Hal gonna come back for us?" Tears clouded Parker's eyes. At that moment, all Temperance's fear left her, and only anger remained. As if Parker hadn't been through enough already, this son of a bitch was coming back for more? _Well too fucking bad. _Temperance wasn't going to play his sick game any more. Shoving the bullets into the cylinder, she snapped it shut. This time she would be ready for him.

Booth raced up his apartment stairs, taking them two at a time. The ten minutes it took to get to his building had been the longest ten minutes of his life. His mind kept replaying the worst possible scenarios.

Running down the hallway, he fumbled with his keys. His hands were trembling so badly that it took him three tries before he finally got the key in the door. Finally, he was inside yelling Temperance and Parker's name as he raced to his bedroom.

Hearing Booth's voice, Temperance let out a sigh of relief, and unlocked the bedroom door. The next thing she knew, she was in his arms. Grabbing her face between his hands, he kissed her. All his fear, all his worry, came out in his kiss, nearly suffocating her.

After finally letting go, he scooped Parker into his arms.

"Hey, bub, how you doing?" He soothed.

Parker sniffed loudly. "I'm okay. Bones said that she wouldn't let the bad man near me." He said seriously.

Booth tousled his hair affectionately. "She's one tough cookie, you know."

Temperance frowned. "Booth, I'm not a cookie."

Parker and Booth laughed simultaneously, causing her frown to widen. "I don't get it."

That night, the three of them spent the night at Hodgin's house. When Angela made the suggestion over the phone, Booth thought it was a good idea. Neither he, nor Brennan had ever been to the scientist's house; so the chances of Danny looking for them there were slim. Angela was there already, and promised Brennan that there would be plenty of room. As Booth pulled up to the gate, she realized what a vast understatement that was. Temperance knew that Hodgins was rich, but this was ridiculous. The house (if it could even be called that) had a stone façade, giving it a gothic appeal. Large turrets stood on either side, making the home look more like a castle.

Parker looked out the window in awe, as the mansion came into view. "Is that a castle?"

Temperance smiled. "No, buddy. Just Hodgin's compensating for his height." She answered, causing the boy to frown. When Booth let out a bark of laughter, she continued. "What Booth? Its an anthropological fact that men compensate their for their lack of height, or…"glancing at Parker, she mumbled, "….other small attributes with big homes, or fancy cars."

"That's probably true Bones, but don't tell our Hodgins that. It's rude to insult your host."

Angela answered the door with Hodgin's standing behind her. Opening her arms, she pulled Temperance into a tight embrace. "Oh Sweetie, how awful." Resting her head on Angela's shoulder, she allowed herself a moment of comfort.

"Come on in, guys." Hodgins said, beckoning them into his house. Leading them through a maze of hallways, into the massive great rooms. The large screen television and plush couches seemed out of place, in the archaic surroundings.

Booth let out a low whistle. "Nice TV." He told him with male appreciation.

"Compensation." Temperance muttered under her breath.

After dinner, Temperance and Booth brought Parker to his room, and tucked him into bed.

"I'll be right next door." Temperance whispered, kissing him on his head.

"Promise?" There was such trust in his that it nearly brought her to her knees. She hoped to God that she didn't let him down. That bastard was still out there, but she'd be damned if she let him get his hands on Parker again.

"I promise."

Booth watched the exchange with tenderness. It meant a lot to him, that they had grown so close. Although, he wished it had been under different circumstances…

"Alright, bub, time for bed." Kissing his son's forehead, he told him, "tomorrow we're going to meet you're mom at Daddy's work." He figured that was the safest place for the meeting. Rebecca had phoned him earlier, and asked to see her son. She seemed contrite for her previous attitude, so Booth relented.

"Will Bones come too?" He asked, with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Of course she will."

After the turning the lights out, Temperance and Booth went into their adjoining room. Eyeing the king bed in the center of the room, her stomach began flutter.

"I can sleep on the floor." He said, mistaking her excitement for hesitance.

Taking his hand, she shook her head. "No, it's big enough for both of us." She said, trying to sound confident.

"Alright, I'll just go wash up, give you a chance to change."

Booth went into the bathroom that adjoined their room, closing the door behind him. Letting out a nervous breath, Temperance took out her nightgown and laid it on the bed. Taking the hem of her shirt, she attempted to pull it over her head. The movement sent such a debilitating pain shooting up her side, a cry escaped her lips.

The door to the bathroom flew open, and Booth rushed to her side. "Bones, are you alright? What happened."

Swiping away her tears hastily, she cursed. "I can't stand this Booth. I hate this weakness." Shaking her head angrily, she pulled on her shirt. "I can't get this stupid shirt off."

Booth couldn't help but smile at her indigence. "Here, let me help." All at once her anger fled her, replaced by another emotion.

As Booth pulled her shirt over her head gently, butterflies filled her stomach. Discarding her shirt, he turned his back to retrieve her gown. Giving her a moment to remove her bra.

Temperance reached around, gasping at the pain. She couldn't even get her hands on the clasp. She felt so damn vulnerable at the moment it made her sick. The nurse at the hospital had helped her dress, she hadn't thought far enough ahead to wonder who would help her undress.

"Ah…Booth?"

Turning to face her, he raised his eyebrows in question.

"I can't get this off." She told him sheepishly.

His eyes grew wide at her statement. "Um… sure, I can help." He stammered, feeling like a school boy.

Temperance turned, giving him access to her back. She heard Booth gasp, when he saw the angry bruises covering her back.

"It's okay," she soothed, "they look worse than they feel."

"I'll kill the son of a bitch…"

"I already did." Temperance told him. That brought a smile to his face.

"You did, didn't you." Reaching out, he unsnapped her bra. Taking the straps in his hands, he pushed them down her shoulders. Dropping a lingering kiss to her shoulder.

Standing behind her, Booth reached around and unbuttoned her jeans. Temperance closed her eyes, letting the excitement wash over her. She knew she should feel vulnerable with Booth undressing her… but all she felt was desire. Unfortunately, nothing would come of this, given her injuries. She cursed Hal all over again, for ruining what could have been a passionate evening.

Booth sucked in his breath, as he pushed her pants down around her ankles. Standing in only her cotton panties, she was a sight to behold. He spun around so quickly, he almost fell. Fumbling for her nightgown, he pulled it over her head as quickly, and gently as possible. Booth had to cover her up fast, before he made an ass of himself.

"You're hurt Bones..." His voice trembled slightly. "And my self control is some what lacking where you're concerned."

Temperance turned to face him, smiling at his confession. "I won't be hurt forever."

Booth groaned aloud, and ushered her to bed. "Alright, alright. No more talk like that until you can back it up." Temperance let out a bark of laughter, as he helped her under the covers. Climbing in beside her, he couldn't help but think that this was a bad idea. What he should be doing, is taking a cold shower; not having lascivious thoughts about his injured partner.

"Booth?" Her voice came out soft, and unsure. "Will you hold me?" Booth couldn't help but groan_. This is going to be a long night._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: Standing Guard **

_AN: Sorry about the error in chapter 10. It definitely wasn't supposed to end with "grabbing her nightgown…" Hope you guys read the real ending. If not, then _DO IT_! Anyway, your reviews have been great, so keep them coming._

_This chapter is a little shorter than the others, so I'll apologize for that now._

Walking into the FBI headquarters, Temperance felt a bit awkward. As if her presence was going to cause further problems between Booth and Rebecca. Even though she disliked the woman, she _was _Parker's mom.

Rebecca was sitting in the lounge, beside her boyfriend. When Parker spotted her, he let out a delighted squeal, and ran into her arms. "Mommy!" Rebecca lifted him up, crying softly.

"I missed you so much, baby." She sobbed. Temperance couldn't help but frown, something didn't add up. Booth had ranted about how apathetic she had been. That wasn't the case now. Booth must have noticed as well, because he asked to speak to her alone.

Booth led the distraught woman into unoccupied room. Something was up with her, and he was sure as hell going to find out what. On the phone, she had seemed as if she didn't care what happened to their son. Now she was acting as though she would never see him again. It didn't make sense.

"What's going on Rebecca?" Booth demanded.

Sniffing loudly, she shrugged. "My son was kidnap"--

"Don't give me that shit." He said between clenched teeth, cutting her off.

Rebecca met his eyes, and he saw a hint of fear. "Seeley, I can't…"

Growing impatient, he asked, "are you in some kind of trouble?"

"If he finds out I talked to you, he's going to kill me." She whispered, swiping at her tears.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Booth's patience was wearing thin. He'd had a hell of a week, and he wasn't in the mood for games.

"Dan." She answered finally, that one name making Booth's blood run cold. It had to be Halstrom, that was just too much of a coincidence.

"Alright Rebecca, I need you to start from the beginning."

Sighing in defeat, she sat. "I met him a couple of weeks ago, at the bar. Drew and I were fighting, so I let him by me a couple of drinks." She told him, as if that made it alright. "I guess I had more than I should of, because I ended up back at his hotel."

"Did you sleep with him?" Booth asked, disgusted.

She gave him dark look. "What do you think?" Shaking her head angrily, she continued. "Anyway, the next morning I felt really bad, and told him that it was a mistake. I really do love Drew, you know." Booth was in a mind to tell her that you don't sleep with other people when you're in love, but he held his tongue.

"A couple of days later, he showed up at the house while Parker was at school. I didn't know how he found out where I lived, and it freaked me out. I told him to leave, and threatened to call the cops if he didn't. He shoved me into the house, and told me that we were going to have a little chat." Her eyes filled with tears, and she began to tremble. "He told me that we could have done things the easy way, but I was a stubborn bitch." She paused, drawing in a deep breath. "He asked me to do something." The last was said so softly, Booth could barely hear.

"What did he want?"

"He told me that I was to bring Parker to Wong Foo's the following week. He said that if I didn't, he would kill all of us."

"And you did it?! What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you call me?" Booth was so angry, he was seeing red. He couldn't believe that she could do something so stupid. "You put our son's life in danger."

Rebecca was nearly hysterical. "He promised me that he wouldn't hurt him. He said that he just wanted to get even with you."

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he shook her. "And you believed him? What if Bones wasn't there? They were going to cut his finger off." Rebecca sunk to her knees, sobbing.

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You were wrong." He spat. "I'm taking custody of Parker. You try to fight me, and I'll throw you in jail."

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

Booth stared at the woman, wondering what he ever saw in her. Turning on his heel, he walked out of the room.

Temperance stood up when she saw Booth walking coming toward them. The look on his face was enough to scare off any sane person. Of course, no one ever accused Temperance Brennan of being sane. "What happened?"

Picking his son up, he glanced at her. "I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here." She could tell from his voice that something was definitely wrong, and it obviously had to do with Parker's mother. So holding her questions for later, the three of them left the building in silence. Parker must have sensed his father's tension, because he remained unusually silent.

"Do you need to go to the Jeffersonian?" Booth asked, sounding more like himself again.

"Yes, if you don't mind. I thought I could catch up on some of my paper work, while I'm out on leave."

A ghost of a smile touched his lips as he met her cerulean eyes. "You know, Bones, they call it 'leave' for a reason."

Entering the lab, Temperance realized how much she missed work. The feeling was short lived, however, when she saw Cam approaching them. She had completely forgotten that Booth and Cam were dating. Last night… well, it was the most intimate night of Brennan's life. Despite the fact that they didn't have sex.

"Dr. Brennan. Glad to see you're among the living." Temperance couldn't help but think, that she didn't sound so glad.

Cam took Booth's hand, and smiled. "I haven't heard from you lately."

Booth pulled his hand back, as if he'd been burned. "I'm sorry. Cam, I…" His voice trailed off as he looked at Temperance. "I'm sorry." He said again.

Eyes narrowing, she looked from Temperance's red face, to Booth's apologetic one. "Son of a bitch." She swore.

"Dr. Saroyan, please refrain from using that language in front Parker." Temperance snapped. The awkward situation, making her angry. She knew it wasn't Cam's fault, she was hurting. But that was life.

"This doesn't concern you." Cam shot back. "Sorry, I guess it does. Seeing as how you've been sniffing after my man for months."

Booth held up his hands. "Whoa, slow down. You're out of line Cam. I'm sorry if I hurt you… but Bones had nothing to do with it."

"Nothing to do with it? It's because of her that you're breaking up with me." She took a step toward Brennan, her anger was palpable. "You're going to pay for this." She snarled. "I'm going to make you suffer."

Although she was talking about work, Parker mistook her meaning. "_NO_!" He shouted, rushing a startled Cam. He slammed into her legs and began pounding her with his little fists. "Don't hurt her!" He screamed, drawing attention. Zack, and Hodgins came around the corner, hearing the cries.

Temperance knelt down, catching the boy's flailing arms. She pulled him into her embrace, despite the pain. "Shh," she soothed, rocking him gently. "No one is going to hurt me, baby." Tears filled her eyes, as he quivered in her arms.

After a few moments, he pulled back to meet her eyes. "Why do people want to hurt you?" He asked, hiccupping.

"It was a horrible thing that happened, to us." She tried to explain. "But it's over now. Those men were evil, not everyone is like that. I made Cam angry, but she's not going to physically hurt me." _Because I'd snap her in half, _she thought, but kept that part to herself.

Booth stood back, watching Bones sooth his son. He couldn't help but wonder if he should take his son to a therapist. Maybe he'd talk to Bones about it. He glanced at Cam, who watched with horror. He knew that she didn't intend for this to happen, but she shouldn't have done that in front of Parker anyway.

"I'm sorry Booth." She said finally, and walked off. Hodgins and Zack came to stand beside Booth.

"Rough day?" Hodgins asked.

Booth snorted. "You have no idea." Angela took that moment to come forward, Booth hadn't even realized that she was in the room.

"Well it's about to get worse." She said quietly, not wanting Parker to over hear.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He asked no one in particular. Grabbing Angela by the arm, he dragged her out of ear shot. "What is it?"

Shaking her head sadly, she began. "Cullen called, he said that you weren't answering your phone…"

"I left it in the car, why?"

"Rebecca is dead, Booth. Witness' say that she was run off the road by a pickup truck." She put her hand on his arm, "I'm so sorry."

_How's that for evil? _

_R&R please!!!_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: Goodbye For Now**

_AN: Sorry that it took so long for me to update; but I went away for a few days. Well, here it is, hope it was worth the wait. Please review. Pretty pretty please!_

Leaning against the back of her chair, Temperance massaged her aching temples. "What are we going to tell him, Booth? I don't know how much more suffering he can take." He reached over the table and grasped her hand.

"I don't know…" He told her, shaking his head sadly. At that moment, Parker let out a whoop of excitement, signaling that he beat Hodgkin's at their game of go fish. Turning his attention back to Temperance, he sighed. Just when the boy started to seem like his old self again, they had to hit him with this latest bombshell.

They had chosen to go back to Hodgin's house again, not feeling safe in either of their homes. Booth wondered again how Danny found out about his meeting with Rebecca. He must have followed her, and put two and two together. He always was a smart bastard. Feeling somewhat responsible, he called Cullen, asking if he could help. But the man assured him that he had every available Agent on the case. He told Booth to take care of his loved ones, even offering to put them in protective custody. An offer that he was seriously considering.

Angela came into the room then, handing them each a cup of coffee. The artist had been very mother hen-ish since they appeared on the doorstep, for the second night in a row.

"How are you guys holding up?" She asked quietly.

Temperance shrugged, tears forming in her eyes. "I want to shield him from this Ange, but I can't. I feel so powerless." Booth felt his heart breaking at her confession. He realized at that moment, that Temperance was suffering the same affliction that his son was. Where is son was terrified of Bones getting hurt again… she was terrified that she would be unable to protect him. Their bond was born from trauma, but grew stronger every day.

Hearing Temperance sniffle, Parker rushed to her side. "Bones, are you alright? Are you hurt?" His eyes were panicked as he turned to his father. "Daddy, do something!" Temperance swiped at her tears hastily, and pulled the boy into a one armed hug. "It's okay, baby. I'm just sad, not hurt." Kissing his forehead, she let him go. Looking at her watch, she asked, "it's getting late buddy, are you ready for bed?"

After putting Parker to bed, Temperance and Booth went to join the others. Taking their previous seats at the table, Booth prepared himself for what he was about to propose. He knew that Bones would explode, but he couldn't think of what else to do.

"Cullen suggested that you and Parker go into protective custody." Before Temperance could open her mouth to protest, he went on. "I think it's a good idea."

"What?" She snapped, "are you serious?"

Raising his hands in surrender, he said, "Just hear me out, Bones."

By the look on Temperance's face, Booth knew she would fight him tooth and nail over this. "Please," he begged. "I need to know that you and Parker are safe."

Softening under the intensity of his gaze, she lowered her voice. "I agree that Parker should be out of this mess… but I'm not leaving Booth. You can get that thought out of your head right now." She reached out to caress his cheek. "I _can't._"

Closing his eyes, he savored her touch. "I can't loose you, Temperance." His voice came out shaky, even to his own ears.

"You won't." She promised.

Sighing his defeat, Booth nodded. He had known that she wouldn't go, but it was worth a try. "What about Parker, though?" He asked. "I don't know how he'll handle being with a stranger."

The thought had already crossed Temperance's mind. "What about relatives?"

Booth just shook his head. "It isn't safe, that would be the first place Danny looked."

Hodgins cleared his throat, "I have a suggestion." Glancing at Angela, he began. "My sister and her husband own a winter home in California. It's like, twenty minutes away from Disney Land. What if Angela and I took him there, until this whole thing blows over? I don't think Danny would follow us cross the country, even if he figured out that was were Parker went." Angela's eyes filled with tears, seeing a new side to her boyfriend. Taking his hand under the table, she smiled.

"You'd do that?" Booth asked, a little awed.

Hodgins shrugged. "That's what friends are for, right? Besides, I'm kind of fond of the kid."

Temperance leaned over and kissed Hodgins on the cheek, startling him. She wasn't exactly the affectionate type.

"Thank you."

Entering the Jeffersonian, Booth paused. "Hey guys, I think I'll take Parker to check out the museum." Stepping closer to Temperance, he whispered, "I think my presence will only irritate the situation." Temperance, Booth and Parker had accompanied Angela and Hodgins to the lab. Temperance had insisted on tagging along as they asked Cam to sign their Leave of Absence papers. Just to make sure that her friends still had a job when they returned. Cam had never struck her as the petty type, but after yesterday Temperance wasn't so sure.

After Booth and Parker disappeared around the corner, Angela took her good arm. "Are you sure you want to come, Sweetie?"

Temperance smiled at her best friend. "I'm fine, Ange."

"Do you really think Cam will put up a stink?" Hodgins asked.

"She might be petty, but I'm sure that she showers quite frequently." Both Angela and Hodgins burst out laughing, causing Temperance's frown to deepen. "What's so funny?" She asked swiping her card. Climbing the stairs to the platform, Angela promised to explain later.

Casting the two a dark look, she turned to Zack. "Hi, Zack. Is Dr. Saroyan around?" Before the younger man could reply, the woman in question came through the doors. Seeing Temperance, she scowled. "They call it medical _leave _for a reason." _Funny, Booth told me the same thing._ She had to admit, it sounded a lot better coming from him.

"Dr. Saroyan, I came to talk to you about Angela and Hodgins. If you could put our differences aside for a moment, it's really important."

"So why don't they talk to me?" The ice in her voice caused the two to take a step back. Brennan, not easily intimidated, took the papers from Angela's hand and passed them to Cam.

Looking them over, she frowned. "Why do you want to go on a leave?"

"They are going to take Parker somewhere safe." Temperance answered. "He is in a fragile state of mind right now, and Booth and I agree that being with a stranger would only make it worse." Temperance realized the moment she mentioned Booth's name that it was a mistake.

"Oh, you both agreed did you?" Cam sneered. "You aren't the boy's mother you know."

"No, his mother is dead." She stated coldly. Temperance met the woman's steely gaze, and held.

After several tense seconds, Cam handed the papers back to Angela. "I'm sorry, but I can't spare the both of you."

Temperance felt her anger rise, at Dr. Saroyan's words. "What do you mean? There are several other people at this institute that can fill in for them."

"Sorry. I've made my decision."

It was her smug look that broke away the final straw in Brennan's temper. Stepping forward, she raised her cast above her head, and clocked Cam right in the forehead. Hard.

Putting the arrogant Doctor right on her ass. Ignoring the collective gasps from her friends, she knelt down in front of Cam. "You listen to me you callous bitch," Temperance said harshly. "If you think for one minute that I'll let your _jealousy_ put Parker in danger, then you obviously don't know me. Not only will I go over your head, and have you fired… but I will rip off your head, and spit down your _fucking _neck." Standing up, she took the papers back from a stunned Angela, and tossed them at Cam. "Now sign the damn papers."

"She said _what?" _Booth choked out, trying not to laugh. He turned to Temperance, "where on earth did you hear that phrase?"

"Some perp said it to me." She answered with a shrug.

Angela grinned, "I don't know who was more surprised, you or Cam." Returning her smile, Temperance looked back at the carousal and grimaced. "How long have they been on that for?" She asked, as Parker and Hodgins went around for umpteenth time.

"I don't know Honey, just let them be. Hodgins is probably having more fun then Parker."

"I really can't tell you how much it means to me that you're doing this." Booth said again. "I would've bought the tickets you know."

Patting his leg affectionately, Angela said, "my boyfriend has more money than he knows what to do with. Let him help out." Her smile faded. "Are you going to tell him about his mother tonight?"

"Yeah, we're going to tell him about the trip too. Hopefully the lure of Disney Land will help somewhat." Temperance reached over and took his hand; the pain in his voice tore at her heart.

Squeezing her hand, he gave the women a weak smile. "My boy is tough. He'll be alright."

"Yes he is." Temperance stated softly; remembering all the times he came to her defense. She smiled to herself; _chivalry must run in the family_.

Once the group returned to Hodgins house, Booth and Temperance took Parker to the kitchen. Bad news was best served over ice cream, Booth had told her. After getting them each a bowl of _rocky road,_ she joined them at the breakfast bar.

Steeling himself for what was to come, Booth began. "Hey buddy, we gotta talk to you about something." He took Parker's hand, unable to stop the tears that sprang to his eyes. "Do you remember when Grandma went to Heaven?" He asked, referencing Rebecca's mother.

Parker frowned. "Yeah. You said that I couldn't see her any more, but she would always watch me from up there." He said pointing to the ceiling.

Booth took a deep breath. "That's right. And now… now Mommy is in Heaven. With Grandma."

Parker's eyes filled with tears. "No!" He sobbed, "I want don't want her to go to Heaven Daddy." Booth pulled the crying child into his arms, unaware of his own tears running down his face.

Temperance watched Booth hold his son, crying quietly. _Why did this have to happen to him_? She wondered, wishing with all her might that she could take away his pain.

After a few moments, Parker pulled back to look at his father. "Will I ever see her again?" He asked.

Booth smiled. "Some day, buddy. Some day."

Temperance didn't refute his statement, part of her wanted to believe. Leaning over, she brushed the boy's hair back. "I know that I could never replace your mother, Parker. But I want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

"Promise?" He sniffled. "Some times Daddy has lady friends, and when they leave, I never see them again."

Before Booth could say anything, Temperance spoke. "No matter what happens between your father and I, I'm not going anywhere. I love you, baby. Nothing can change that." Parker crawled into her lap, and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

"I love you too, Bones."

Booth wiped his eyes hastily, moved by their words. "There is something else that we need to talk about." He said, voice brightening. "How would you like to go to Disney Land with Angela and Hodgins?"

Parker looked between Temperance and his father. "You and Bones won't come?"

Temperance answered. "Not this time, buddy. Your Daddy and I have to stay here and catch the bad man."

"Why can't I stay too?"

"Because we need to know that you're safe." Booth told him.

"You won't let her get hurt?" Parker asked, stunning Booth with his maturity.

"No, I promise."

Parker seemed to contemplate this for a moment before answering. "Okay then. I really like Jack and Angela." Looking up at Temperance he asked, "will you and Daddy get married?"

Nearly spitting out the sip of coffee she had taken, she asked, "what makes you ask that?"

"Because then you'd be my 'nother Mommy." Temperance got teary all over again, at his innocent statement.

"I don't need to marry your dad for that." She told him. "You are already my child, here…" Temperance said, placing a hand over her heart.

Booth was amazed with Bones' answer. She had always been so adamant about not wanting children. He hadn't realized how much she had changed until this moment. He decided that he liked Parker's idea better. He didn't care how long it took, but he vowed that one day; Temperance Brennan would be his wife.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: Holding On**

_AN: Sorry about the delay in updates, I've been pretty busy. This chapter is going to be bordering on M rated. Again, thanks for the reviews._

A tear rolled down her cheek, as Temperance watched the limo pull down the long driveway. She new that sending Parker away was for the best, but the less rational part of her mind told her that she was the only one that could protect him.

Coming up behind her, Booth put a hand on her shoulder. Without a word, she turned into his arms, and buried her face in his chest. Letting out a broken sob, Temperance brought her hands up to rest on his lower back.

Kissing the top of her head, he told her, "Will catch him, Bones. And when we do, Parker will come home. Then we can begin our lives… together." _Together_. That one word gave her hope. Throughout this whole ordeal, she had secretly feared that once the threat was eliminated; she and Booth would go back to being merely friends. She didn't know if she could handle that. It seemed so natural to step into his arms. His touch comforted her in ways she never thought possible. Hell, she didn't even mind that she was relinquishing some of her independency.

"I know."

Their gazes locked, and heat rippled between them in waves, like embers of a fire flickering into a flame. Then she licked her lips, and moved her hand up his chest… and he was lost.

Booth lowered his head and claimed her mouth, a fierce hunger rising in him from the depths of his soul. He had never tasted a woman who ignited such desire. Never had a woman's lips felt so soft and supple. Never had he ached to bury himself inside a woman so deeply that it physically hurt to restrain himself.

Her hand slid though his hair, and her mouth moved beneath his. A low throaty sound floated up from her as he cupped her face with his hands. His mind argued that they had to stop, she was injured and didn't need him pawing at her. He just didn't have the strength to walk away just yet. Instead, he caressed her cheek with his fingers, as he nibbled her luscious lower lip, then one hand slid down her back over the sweet curve of her hip, and dragged her body closer to his. As her breast pressed against his chest, his sex throbbed, straining toward her.

For a brief second, Booth entertained the idea of ripping her clothes off and taking her right their, but sanity grabbed a hold of his balls and yanked hard. Temperance was not in the condition to be ravished. He could wait… if he had his way, they'd have the rest of their lives for that.

Breaking the kiss, he gasped for breath. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for kissing me senseless." She murmured unevenly, trying to return her heart beat to it normal rhythm. "For a few moments, you took away all my pain, and all my fear." Meeting his eyes, she told him, "You make me forget all that I've been through."

He was totally floored by her admission, and humbled at the same time. Brushing her hair out off her forehead, he asked, "do you have any idea how much power you hold over me?"

"Yes." She answered, "because I feel it to." Shaking her head she went on. "All my life I've closed myself off from others. The pain of losing my parents was the catalyst for locking myself in a self imposed prison. But then you came along, Seeley Booth. You made me open up to you… made me trust you."

A smile touched his lips. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It's terrifying." She whispered.

"Why?" Booth asked, frowning.

"I've never felt like this. And I don't even know what it means. All I know is that you are last thought in my head as I fall asleep, and the first thing I see when I wake up." Reaching up she placed a hand against his cheek. "And when you are hurting, I am hurting too. You have the power to break me, Booth… and I have given it to you. _That _is what is terrifying."

His breath caught in his throat. Was she telling him that she loved him? "I would never hurt you." Was all he could say, and it came out barely above a whisper.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and it made her feel weak. She had cried more during this last week that she had in her whole life. She began to turn away, embarrassed, when Booth caught her chin with his forefinger and thumb, tilting her face to meet his eyes.

"Talk to me, Bones."

"Booth, I can't start something with you if…" Her voice trailed off.

"If what?" He pressed.

Wiping her eyes, she tried again. "If we start this, and you decide it's not what you want. I won't have the strength to walk away. It—it will break my heart, and I don't know if I'd ever recover from that. I am already a broken person Booth, I don't think I could piece myself back together again."

Watching his eyes blur, she felt like a louse. "Damn it Temperance. Do you really think I would do that to you? You may not know what all of this means—but I do. It's called love. I know it, because that's how I feel about you. I love you. Even though you're a pain in the ass, and I want to throttle you half the time… I love you."

Temperance stood up on tip toes and pressed her mouth against his. She put all her fear, and all her desire in the kiss.

Booth picked her up and carried her to the couch, never breaking contact with her lips. Laying her on the couch gently, he propped himself above her, careful of her ribs.

Praying he wouldn't hurt her, he traced a finger along her cheek, loving the silkiness of her skin. Lowering his head, he reclaimed her lips. Hunger surged through his bloodstream, so powerful that he sighed into her mouth and thrust his tongue between her lips to taste her. She met his need with her own, deepening the kiss and spearing her hands along his shoulder blades. When she pushed at his shirt with her good hand, he hissed between his teeth, then sat up and tore the garment off, and flung it on the floor. He met her eyes, and saw his own passion reflected in their depths.

Slowly his sanity returned, and flopped beside her on the oversized couch. "We can't Temperance. I don't want to hurt you." Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he said, "but we will. Soon. Until then… Just let me hold you."

Sighing with resignation, she made herself comfortable in his embrace. He began rubbing her back, in a rhythmic motion that made her grow sleepy.

Right before she surrendered to sleep, that was pulling at her, she said, "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

She said it with her eyes closed, on the verge of slumber, so she never saw the smile that spread across his face.

_Not much action in this chapter, but I had to give them a little quality time._

_Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: Show Time**

_AN: Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter… I definitely enjoyed writing it._

_Here's the next installment, you know the drill. And if you don't, it's READ AND REVIEW. Please._

* * *

Booth squinted through the steamy windshield, struggling against the wind and rain as his car bounced over ruts in the dirt drive. He glanced over at Temperance, telling her with his eyes that everything would be alright. They were a team again, and as a team, they have yet to lose a case—why should Danny be any different.He was just another criminal.

* * *

Booth had lied awake all night, holding Temperance in his arms. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell he was going to protect her this time. Danny was nothing if not thorough. He feared the man would stop at nothing short of death, to get his revenge against Booth. Gazing down at the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms, he had an epiphany. He was done hiding, waiting for his old friend to strike. Booth was going to strike back. He would start by paying a visit to Danny's mother. From what the man had told him—the two were very close. Hell, maybe the fates would be kind, and Danny would be hiding out their.

Her cabin sat back in the woods, just out of town. It was shrouded by trees, that robbed it of its light, the rotting wooden sides so black they looked as if they had been painted by chimney soot. Smoke spiraled in puffy waves from the chimney top against the gray sky casting a haze over the rundown house. Temperance couldn't suppress a shiver that stole through her body as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Well this is homey." Booth remarked, in his usual sarcastic tone. It was comforting for some reason, the normalcy of it gave her strength. She hated that she had this irrational fear, where Hal was concerned.

"Let's get this over with."

As Temperance climbed out of the car, the wet ground sucked at her feet, and she heard soft music coming from the house. _Some one's home_, she thought idly.

Booth led Temperance up the rickety steps with a hand on her lower back. Once they came to the door, he pushed her gently behind himself. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by her. While it should have irritated her, the way his alpha male tendencies always had, the only thing she felt was relief. And _that _was irritating.

Knocking loudly, they only had to wait a few moments before an old pudgy woman came to the door. Flashing her his ID, Booth introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Special Agent Booth, and this is my partner, Dr. Brennan. Do you mind if we come in? We have a few questions about your son."

Mrs. Halstrom snorted. "What'd Willie get 'imself into this time?" Turning around, she walked back to the couch. She left the door open, so Booth took that as an indication to follow her. Booth ducked his head beneath the doorway, blinking to adjust his eyes as he went into the dimly lit house.

"Actually, Mrs. Halstrom, we're here to talk about Danny."

The woman's eyes widened slightly. "He is in jail." Shaking her head in disgust, she told them, "he was supposed to be the good one. Smart as a whip, that boy. The only one in his family to graduate high school. Even joined the Army, I was so proud of him."

"Yeah, well, he is out of jail now. He's already broken the law, and it's imperative that we find him as soon as possible.

"Haven't seen him." She said frowning. "You say he's already in trouble? What did he do?"

Booth let some of his anger show in his eyes, he was not above intimidating an old woman. "He kidnapped Dr. Brennan and my _son_." His voice was like daggers.

Closing her eyes, she began to ramble. "I tried to do right by them boys, I really did. But the devil got his hands on them."

"The devil is just an excuse for bad behavior. The perfect scapegoat." Temperance scoffed. For once, Booth didn't disagree.

"Look, I don't know nothing about him being out of jail. But if he's hiding somewhere, you can check his Daddy's place. The old Bastard has been dead for ten years, but I imagine that the house is still in the family." Grapping a napkin, she scribbled an address on it and handed it to Booth. "That's the best I can do."

After thanking her, Temperance followed Booth back to the car. "Now what?" She asked.

"Now we call Cullen, and request for back up. He is gonna be pissed that I went against his orders, but he'll forgive me—he always does." She couldn't help but smile at his arrogance.

"Where are we going?"

"About one hundred miles north of here. It's a hike, but hopefully we can end this thing." Opening the door for her, he helped her in, and leaned over to brush his lips against her mouth. "I don't think I'll ever tire of that." He whispered. "I love you, Bones."

_

* * *

_

_Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer, I promise. We are almost at the end here, probably only two or three more chapters. _


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: Not Again…**

_Sorry I have been slacking in the updates, I've been experiencing a bit of writer's block. Any way, here is the next installment…hope you enjoy. R &R._

"Booth, I need to stretch." Temperance told him. They had been driving for at least three hours now, and it was definitely taking its toll. She was stiff, and tired, and scared. The closer they got to their destination, the more agitated she became. They were almost there, and she knew that she could very well wait another fifteen minutes to stretch her aching limbs, but she was stalling, and that knowledge made her angry.

Booth looked at the woman beside him. He could tell that she was afraid, and he knew that she probably hated herself for it. Temperance Brennan was a proud woman, and she would see this fear as weakness.

"Sure," he said with a soft smile. "I could use a stretch too." She returned his smile, grateful for his admission, even if she knew it wasn't true.

Booth pulled the SUV to the side of the abandoned highway, but neither of them got out. Staring at her feet, she chewed her lower lip nervously. "I'm scared, Booth." Her voice was so soft, that he had to strain to hear.

"So am I." He admitted, causing her to meet his eyes with a look of surprise. He chuckled at her expression, and then grew serious. "I am afraid that Danny won't be there… and I am afraid that he will." Casting his eyes downward, he whispered, "but most of all, I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect you."

"Always the knight." She teased. Her voice was lighter than her mood. Booth smiled at her, but it didn't meet his eyes.

"It will be…"

His voice was cut off at the sound of screeching tires. Temperance looked back, startled. A mere breath of a moment later, the whole car rattled like coins in a tin can, as another larger vehicle slammed into Booth's side. He had been moving toward her at that very instant, and the momentum threw him against the dashboard. He smacked his head into the windshield. Her own head hit the window on her side, hard enough to make her wince. In that split second her mind understood that this was no accident. The vehicle that hit them had done so at a high speed, and hadn't attempted to brake.

She groped around and pulled at her purse, where Booth's .38 remained hidden. "Booth are you okay?"

There was blood on his forehead, and his eyes were closed. She tore open her purse. Too late. Something smashed into the back windshield, and she slumped over to avoid the flying shards of glass. She turned, purse in hand, pulling out her weapon.

Again, she was too late. She felt a sting in her neck, and touching it, she pulled out a small dart. And then the world went black.

* * *

Someone was pounding on what sounded like a hollow drum, over and over, determined to get his attention. The beat was insistent, becoming louder and louder until it was impossible to ignore. Booth pushed out of the darkness, grappling with the invisible tormentor, jerking up in one swift motion. "What the…" The rest of his sentence was lost as his whole brain exploded into red and white dots. He cursed, grabbing his forehead, only to pull back a bloody hand.

"You should really work on your bedside manor." Booth froze at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Where is she?" He asked, turning to face his old friend. The years in prison had aged him far beyond his years. Although his was more muscular that he had ever been, his hair was turning gray, and his face was littered with wrinkles.

Looking around the small room, he noticed that there were no windows. He was probably in the basement. That meant he had to get through Danny to get out. Given his current condition, he didn't think that was an option.

Danny threw him a set of cuffs. "Put these on, and I'll take you to her." Booth complied with out hesitation, if he was going to die, he wanted to see Temperance's face one last time. Danny checked to make sure the cuffs were tight enough, then pushed Booth toward the door. Each step he took was like a sledgehammer to his skull, yet he didn't stop. He needed to see for himself that Temperance was alright.

"So, you gonna tell me why you're doing this?" Booth asked. Although he knew the answer, he was trying to distract himself from the pain.

"You sent me to prison, Seeley. You were supposed to be my friend."

"Yeah, well you were supposed to be one of the good guys." He shot back. Danny shoved him again, not hard, but enough to make him stumble. The pain in his head was causing his vision to swim.

"To your right." Danny told him. Booth stopped and waited for Danny to unlock the door. The man pushed the door open and stepped inside. Booth took a step to follow him when he saw a boot clad foot shoot out from behind the door, striking Danny's hand, causing the man to drop his gun. Booth watched in horror as both Temperance and Danny dove for the gun. Knowing what would happen if Danny got his hands on it first, he threw himself at the man, hitting him with enough force to send them both flying to the ground. The last thought Booth had before he surrendered to darkness was, _I hope that was enough._

When Booth tackled Danny to the ground, she took that opportunity to snatch his Glock off the ground and take aim. She tried not to look at Booth, unconscious and covered in blood, instead she kept her eyes on Danny, as he climbed to his feet.

He eyed the gun calmly. "You won't shoot me." His voice was the epitome of confidence.

Temperance didn't know what caused her to snap. Maybe it was Danny's arrogance, or maybe it was seeing Booth crumpled on the floor, but all of a sudden she started laughing. Not a happy laugh, but a maniacal one. She noticed a drop in his confidence, and pulled herself together. "Let's get something straight Hal…" She began, her fear was replaced with anger, and every word came out harsher than the last. "…not only did you stand around and let your pervert friend _beat _me, but you gave the order to cut off Parker's finger. As if it wasn't bad enough to traumatize him, you had to kill his mother." Staring at him down the barrel of her gun, she went on. "So just for the record, not only will I shoot you… _but I will dance on your fucking corpse_, got it?"

Fear crept into his eyes as he listened to her outburst. Realizing for the first time that Temperance was a force to be reckoned with. Perhaps if he had stuck around he would have known that she killed Frank with her bare hands, but he hadn't.

She motioned him with her gun, "sit down, and keep your hands on your head."

Danny hesitated, unsure whether or not to try to rush her. Before he could decide, a shot rang through the air, the bullet shattered his knee on impact, and he fell to the ground screaming.

"Ouch." Booth muttered.

Not taking her eyes of the writhing man, she said, "I told him to sit."

Laughter bubbled up in his throat at her matter of fact answer. She was something, alright.

_I'll be putting posting an epilogue, probably a month into the future. Let them heal up a bit. Of course, it will be rated M. These two have some unfinished business to attend to._

_Please review!-_


	16. Chapter 16

**EPILOGUE **

_AN: I think I may have confused a few people with my note at the end of chapter 15, I meant a month into the future of the story, not an actual month before I posted. Anyway, here it is… and remember, this chapter is **Rated M**_

_

* * *

_

_One month later…._

Dr. Goodman walked down the familiar halls, with a soft smile on his lips. Damn he missed this place. Although, his sabbatical had been amazing, he grew more and more nostalgic each day. He missed the intrigue and adventure that came along with working for the Jeffersonian, and he missed his colleges. Hell, he even missed Hodgins. Of course, not even threat of death could get him to admit that to anyone.

Swiping his security access card, he entered the lab… and paused. Miss Montenegro, Zack, and Hodgins stood below the platform, each of them wearing a similar pained look on their face.

He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, when a familiar voice drifted down from the platform. "You're wrong." Dr. Temperance Brennan spat. Closing his mouth, he frowned. While the voice was the same… there was something different about it. A heat that had never been there before.

"Oh right, because the famous Dr. Brennan couldn't possibly be wrong." Said another woman, which he could only presume to be Dr. Camille Saroyan. "You think you're so smart."

He heard Temperance snort. "I am 'so smart' my IQ is—"

"I don't give a damn about your IQ" Dr. Saroyan shouted. Frown deepening, he walked over to the three onlookers. Something was definitely up, and he planned on finding out what.

"Nice to see things have been running smoothly in my absence." He said sarcastically. All three spun around at the sound of his baritone voice. Angela's face lit up when she saw him, and she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank God you're back."

After she released him, the two men took turns shaking his hand, and expressing their own happiness at his return. Again, he wondered what exactly transpired in his absence.

"Damn it, Cam, look at these abrasions. This was_ not_ a suicide." Temperance tried again.

"I don't see sufficient evidence to support your claim. Therefore, my official ruling is suicide." The haughty tone caused Dr. Goodman to scowl. He had only met Dr. Saroyan a couple of times, but he had instantly disliked her. Her arrogance knew no bounds.

Ready to jump in and defend Brennan, the anthropologist's next words caused his mouth to drop.

"You stupid _cunt_! Just because you have a personal dislike of me I will not let you jeopardize this investigation. Our job is to find the facts, and the _fact _is that this is not a fucking suicide." With a quick glance at Angela, he saw that she was just as surprised as he was by the use of language. He wasn't sure if he had ever heard a curse tumble from Dr. Brennan's lips.

He couldn't suppress the chuckle that bubbled up from his throat. "This happen often?"

Angela shook her head. "No, they usually stay out of each others way." At the sound of scuffling, all four rushed up the stairs, ready to break up whatever fight was ensuing.

When they reached the top, they found Temperance pressing Dr. Saroyan's face dangerously close to the remains on the table, with the woman's arm twisted unnaturally behind her back. When Temperance saw Dr. Goodman, her face lit up. Releasing the woman, she ran toward him and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He stumbled back, surprised at the show of affection, it was so out of character for her, he could only gape.

She must have realized what she was doing, because she stepped back and gave him a sheepish look. "I'm very happy that you're back." She told him, and then her eyes lit up, "does this mean that Cam is no longer needed?"

Dr. Goodman couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Well, the powers that be were going to leave the decision to me, whether to keep her on board or not. Seeing how well the two of you get along, I'm going to opt with not."

"Fuck you all!" The woman in question spat. She pushed past Zack, nearly knocking him down in her haste to leave.

"My, my, what exactly have I missed?" He couldn't help but ask.

Temperance and Angela exchanged looks. "Hodgin's and I were buried alive." Watching his eyes grow wide, she added, "well Zack got blown up."

"Bren was abducted." Angela threw in.

"I think I need to sit." Dr. Goodman said, looking ill. Buried alive, blown up, kidnapped… again. He was starting to rethink his decision to return, when the biggest shock of all came.

"Mommy!" Turning at the sound of an exuberant child, Dr. Goodman looked over the rail of the platform, to see a small boy, looking suspiciously like Booth's son, running toward them. He looked back at the group, confused, when Temperance pushed past him, and ran down the stairs. He watched with fascination and more then a little befuddlement, as Temperance scooped the child up, and swung him around.

"Mommy?" He questioned, wondering again, what the hell he had missed.

Before anyone could answer, Booth came around the corner, smiling widely at the anthropologist. Hooking his arm around her waste, he dragged her against his body, and crushed his lips against hers.

"Oh, and then there is that." Angela said, grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome back Dr. Goodman.

* * *

Fantasies of making love with Booth had played through Temperance's head for the past month, igniting a maelstrom of need. She had broached the subject several times, each time gaining the same response. "Not yet." He didn't think her body was strong enough yet to handle the extent of his passion. She disagreed.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" She asked Booth as they entered their apartment. Temperance was slightly curious as to why Booth arranged to have Parker stay with Angela and Jack for the night.

Booth clasped her hands and dragged her into his arms. "You and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Yes, I believe we do." With a whisper of a sigh, she rose on her tiptoes, pulled his face closer, pressed her lips against his, and kissed him.

Booth closed his eyes, sinking every raging emotion into the kiss. A moan reverberated from her throat, and a surge of white-hot excitement shot through him. He ran his hands over her silky hair, drew her closer, probed her lips apart with his tongue and tasted the inside of her mouth. She was warm and sweet and delicious, like honey. His heart was pounding, his body pulsing with raw desire, and he ran his hands down her shoulders, lowered his mouth to nibble at her neck, the sensitive lobe of her ear. She sighed, dropping her head back to offer him deeper access. Then he lowered his fingers, to slowly unbutton her blouse, inhaling sharply as her lace clad breasts came into view. Seconds later, the rest of her cloths joined her shirt in a pile on the floor. He cupped and kneaded her mounds, licking and kissing the soft peaks, biting at the rigid points until she writhed against him.

"God, Booth… I never knew it could feel like this"

"Like what, Bones?"

"Like I'd die if I didn't get closer to a man. The burn, the ache. I want you so badly it hurts." She whispered.

Her soft admission fueled his hunger, and he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he let his eyes drink in the sight of her. His breath caught in chest, and all he could do was stare at the beauty that was Temperance Brennan.

A purely feminine smile curved her mouth, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I want to see you, too." She had slept in his arms every night for over a month, and yet she still hadn't seen him naked.

"Later…" He growled. Slowly he lowered his head, licked and tasted her breast, and traced a fiery trail of kisses down her flat belly.

She threw her head back, moaned, and clutched at his arms. "Booth, please…"

"Shh, baby, we have all night. I don't want to hurry." He raised his head and looked at her, while spreading her legs with his hands. "I've waited two years for this."

Her cheeks flushed, as he lowered his head to the heart of her. Temperance arched and groaned, fingers tightening around the sheets as he lifted her hips with his hands and plunged his tongue deep inside her. In. out. A flick of his tongue across her damp center and she went wild, bucking and crying out in pleasure, as her body spasmed in ecstasy.

"Damn it, Booth. Get those damn clothes off." She practically snarled. Chuckling at her impatience, he pulled his shirt over his head, as Temperance was fumbling with the buttons of his pants.

Finally he was naked, and Temperance traced her hand along his jaw, then lower to his hard chest, then down his flat stomach. His muscles tensed, and his sex throbbed harder as she explored him.

He flipped her onto her back and rose above her, pausing long enough to stare into her eyes before he thrust himself into her. He remained still for a moment, giving her body time to get use to the size of him, before he began moving. She groaned and gripped his arms, clinging to him as he lowered his mouth and kissed her again. The kisses were tender, but quickly became urgent as the heat between them built to a raging inferno. His hands roamed everywhere, teasing, torturing, and his body filled her to the core, joining them so deeply, that she knew Booth would forever be a part of her. Love soared in her heart as the first tremors of her release rocked through her and her muscles clenched around him. And when he cried out her name in a gruff whisper, she vowed that nothing would tear them apart, that Booth would be hers forever.

As he collapsed on top of her, emotionally, and physically spent, she whispered his name.

"Booth?" Her hand was drawing small patterns on his back, making it hard for him to think clearly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?" Booth let out a bark of laughter. Leave it to his Bones to propose to him.

"Yeah, Bones. Under one condition…"

"What's that?"

"You let me buy you a ring, get on one knee… be the guy."

"If that's what you want."

He smiled down at her, and brushed his lips against hers. "It really is."

_

* * *

_

_AN: Well there it is. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now I want every one to review and tell me what they thought. It's been fun!_


End file.
